


Secret Recipe from The Universe

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overthinking Byungchan, Selfless Seungsik, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Tentang Byungchan yang berdamai dengan luka dan Seungsik yang siap menyadarkan Byungchan bahwa dia masih layak untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tulus
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Secret Recipe from The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf apabila terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele dan aku harap ini gak terlalu melenceng dari prompt aslinya. Selamat membaca!

"Jadi temen-temen semua, gue mohon bantuannya, ya. Sampai akhir bulan depan, gue ga bakal bisa bantu lembur ato masuk dadakan tiap Sabtu kaya biasa ya," ujar pria berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan, tepat di depan papan tulis, kepada beberapa orang yang duduk melingkari meja. Beberapa tampak acuh, sementara sisanya sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya lebih jauh. 

"Emang lo mau kemana, Sik?"

Sebelum pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sik menjelaskan lebih jauh, pria yang duduk tepat di hadapan pria berambut hitam ini memutar kursinya, lalu menatap pria yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan dan memberinya tatapan serius, "lo bakal nyesel kalo tau dia mau kemana."

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi acuh semenjak pria berambut hitam memberikan pernyataan, mengangguk antusias pertanda setuju dengan pria yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan mengenai kemana pria yang bernama Sik akan pergi. Pria yang selanjutnya disebut hanya menahan tawa ketika datang lagi satu pertanyaan dari sekumpulan orang di hadapannya. Kali ini dari pria berambut cokelat tua dan mengenakan kacamata, "Lo mau kawin?"

"Semacam itu?"

Empat dari delapan orang di depan pria bernama Sik mendengus secara bersamaan. 

***

"Selalu ada opsi pembatalan, Byungchan, kalo lo mau tau," kata pria berambut pirang setengah gusar. "Gak usah memaksakan kalo emang lo masih belum siap ngelanjutin hidup. Gapapa ketika lo sedang apa-apa."

"Kalo gue ngurung diri di kamar terus, kapan gue bisa bangkitnya, Hanse?". Pria yang bernama Byungchan sekarang mengunyah kasar jeruk yang baru saja dikupasnya dan membuat Hanse berjengit sedikit karena tahu bahwa jeruk yang dimakan Byungchan bukanlah tipikal jeruk manis, melainkan jeruk masam. "Gue butuh sibuk supaya betul-betul lupa."

Hanse memutar matanya lalu berkata, "lo masih punya waktu seminggu sebelum tenggatnya abis. Silahkan berpikir sekali lagi."

"Gue tetep ikut."

"Gue gak denger."

Hanse mengumpat keras saat Byungchan melemparinya dengan kulit jeruk dan juga menyemburnya dengan biji jeruk sebagai balasan akan sikap pura-pura tuli dari Hanse.

***

"Lo yakin?"

"Yakin. Seratus sebelas koma dua persen," kata Byungchan sambil membuka kaitan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa mesti seratus sebelas koma dua persen sih?"

"Yang pertama, biar lo percaya kalo gue yakin dan yang kedua, itu tanggal lahir gue kalo lo sadar."

Hanse mendecih saat Byungchan merapikan rambutnya sebelum turun dari mobil lalu berkata, "lo masih punya opsi terakhir buat ga keluar dari mobil."

"Se," Byungchan menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Hanse yang memegang kemudi, "tolong jemput gue jam satu ya?"

Hanse menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hafal betul Byungchan sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan tak lagi bisa dibujuk, sehingga dia mencoba terdengar datar saat berkata, "kalo ada apa-apa lo telpon gue dan jangan ragu bilang sama instrukturnya kalo lo kenapa-napa."

Sejujurnya Byungchan ingin membantah Hanse dengan mengatakan dia tak apa-apa, tapi melihat wajah Hanse yang cemas membuat Byungchan tidak bisa membantah. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan turun dari mobil, lalu melambai sampai mobil Hanse menjauhi _drop_ _off_ _zone_ gedung yang Byungchan datangi. Byungchan membalikkan badan begitu mobil Hanse menghilang dari pandangan, bergegas menuju resepsionis untuk mendaftarkan ulang namanya. 

"Atas nama Choi Byungchan," katanya hati-hati sambil memperlihatkan gawai yang menampilkan surel konfirmasi pendaftaran kepada resepsionis. 

"Baik, ditunggu sebentar ya Mas," resepsionis tersebut mengambil sebuah buku besar, "tolong dicek terlebih dahulu untuk nama, alamat rumah, alamat _e-mail_ sama nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi ya. Kalau sudah benar, silahkan tanda tangan di kolom paling kanan."

Resepsionis tersebut mengambil salah satu _training_ _kit_ dari tumpukan di bawah meja lalu menyorongkan _training_ _kit_ tersebut ke arah Byungchan, "dicek dulu Mas untuk _name_ _tag_ nya. Sudah betul?", Byungchan mengangguk, "Kalau sudah, langsung ke lantai dua ya, pintu pertama sebelah kiri. Silahkan pilih _work_ _station_ yang menurut Mas nyaman. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kelasnya dimulai, jadi kalau mas mau minum kopi atau teh, sudah tersedia di depan ruangan. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?", Byungchan menggeleng, "selamat belajar kalau begitu, Mas Byungchan, semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, selamat pagi."

Byungchan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sejauh ini impresinya tentang pelatihan ini cukup baik, sampai ketika Byungchan membuka pintu ruang kelas dan merasa kesulitan untuk menemukan _work_ _station_ yang masih kosong. Pelatihan ini rupanya didominasi oleh banyak pasangan muda, menikah atau belum, Byungchan tidak peduli. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah _work_ _station_ kosong yang dapat dia tempati, tak peduli meskipun itu letaknya di belakang kelas. Agak sesak melihat pasangan muda di depannya, bertukar afeksi sementara dia datang ke sini dengan niat menyibukkan diri demi melupakan sesuatu. 

Byungchan banyak melakukan sesi bicara dengan dirinya sendiri pasca kegagalan dalam hubungan terakhirnya. Dia belajar bahwa mengurung diri di kamar dan merenungi atas semua apa yang terjadi tanpa mengenal waktu juga bukanlah hal paling baik, jadi dia belajar mencari kesibukan yang membuatnya sedikit lupa akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Byungchan juga belajar bahwa kegiatan penyembuh terbaik untuk berdamai dengan kegagalan adalah lewat membereskan semua barang yang tak lagi digunakannya, menjahit, merajut, membuat kue ataupun memasak. Pilihan Byungchan jatuh kepada opsi paling akhir karena dia memang menyukai gaya memasak dari juru masak yang akan menjadi instrukturnya selama kelas berlangsung. Tapi agaknya dia menjadi sedikit menyesal telah mengambil opsi ini, karena, peserta pelatihan didominasi oleh pasangan muda dan Byungchan jadi ragu apakah dia bisa melupakan kegagalan jika di depannya banyak afeksi bertebaran. 

Byungchan berhenti di salah satu deret dimana _work_ _station_ yang seharusnya berisi dua orang, hanya diisi oleh seorang saja. Sebetulnya Byungchan bisa saja memilih _work_ _station_ lain, namun setelah melihat banyaknya afeksi di udara, dia jadi enggan merasa sendiri dan terasing. Byungchan mendekati orang yang mengisi _work_ _station_ seorang diri sembari berharap bahwa dia dapat mengisi _work_ _station_ yang sama. 

"Permisi," kata Byungchan, "meja yang ini kosong?"

Lelaki yang ditanya Byungchan tersentak karena dia sedang sibuk mengamati pasangan muda di depannya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum salah tingkah sebelum menjawab, "kosong kok," bersamaan dengan nada kelegaan yang luar biasa, "silakan."

Byungchan mengangguk dan menarik kursi lalu duduk. Rasanya aneh sekali sendirian di tengah lautan pasangan muda dan sepertinya orang yang duduk di sebelahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena tak lama setelah Byungchan duduk, pria itu membuka percakapan dengan, "gue kira gue bakal berakhir ngisi meja segede ini sendirian sampe kelasnya selesai, karena ternyata yang ikut sesi ini kebanyakan pasangan. Puji Tuhan, ada lu yang ternyata sama kayak gue, dateng sendirian, dan gue jadi punya temen senasib. Gue Seungsik, lo?"

"Byungchan."

"Byungchan," Seungsik menyebut nama Byungchan sebagai bentuk konfirmasi, khawatir dia salah dengar, namun Byungchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "mohon bantuannya ya sampai akhir bulan depan."

Byungchan tersenyum. Semoga senyumnya tidak terlihat kaku di mata Seungsik, karena Byungchan mulai lupa bagaimana rasanya tersenyum.

*

Hanse menjemputnya tepat pukul satu sesuai permintaannya dan Byungchan jadi merasa tidak enak karena Hanse harus menunggunya selama tiga puluh menit lebih karena Byungchan lupa bahwa pelatihan hari ini juga mencakup acara makan siang bersama seluruh peserta pelatihan. 

"Pasti gak apa-apa...er...Byungchan," kata instruktur pelatihan, Hakyeon, sambil membaca name tag yang dikenakan Byungchan, "ada kedai kopi enak banget persis di sebelah gedung. Saya yakin dia gak keberatan nunggu di situ tiga puluh menit."

"Duh, gimana ya...chef."

"Kak Hakyeon aja kalo kamu ga keberatan. Saya kurang suka dipanggil chef kalo lagi ga di dapur," ujar Hakyeon, "coba dihubungi dulu. Pasti dia ngerti kalo kamu lupa. Lagipula, yakin kamu ga mau makan siang sama yang lain? Ini saya yang masak sendiri loh buat makan siang hari ini."

"Izin kirim chat boleh?", tanya Byungchan. 

"Boleh. Saya tungguin kok, Byungchan."

Byungchan sibuk dengan gawainya selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya yang tadinya penuh kekhawatiran, berangsur-angsur berubah lega, karena Hanse mengiyakan untuk menunggu di kedai kopi tepat di sebelah gedung. "Oke katanya, kak."

" _Good_. Yuk, sini kita sama-sama ke ruang makan di bawah ya. Ingetin saya buat bungkusin teman kamu beberapa camilan buat dimakan di mobil, ya. Tanpa penolakan," tambah Hakyeon cepat dan memasang tampang serius kala Byungchan membuka mulut tanda ingin protes. Byungchan hanya bisa mengangguk dan Hakyeon segera memimpin mereka keluar dari ruang belajar menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai dasar. 

"Loh kamu kok masih di sini?" tanya Hakyeon saat dia dan Byungchan hendak masuk ke ruang makan dan melihat Seungsik berdiri canggung di pintu, enggan untuk masuk.

"Canggung kak," jawab Seungsik sambil tersenyum, "isinya pada pasang-pasangan semua."

"Alasan konyol," kata Hakyeon yang kemudian mempersilakan Seungsik masuk ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu, "nanti 'kan ada saya kalo kamu _eneg_ liatin orang mesra-mesraan."

"Mana berani kak…"

"Nah, alasan lagi. Byungchan sama Seungsik ambil makan dulu ya? Nanti saya gabung ke meja kalian."

"Oke kak," jawab Byungchan dan Seungsik bersamaan. Ketika Hakyeon beralih untuk menyapa peserta lain, Seungsik dan Byungchan tak punya pilihan selain mengambil makanan secukupnya dan duduk di meja tersisa kemudian melahap makanan mereka sambil menyelipkan beberapa pertanyaan standar sembari menunggu Hakyeon puas berkeliling menyapa peserta lain.

*

Wajah Hanse berbinar-binar saat Byungchan naik ke mobilnya dan menyodorkan kantong kertas yang beraroma kayu manis.

"Dari kak Hakyeon. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah bikin lo nunggu tiga puluh menit lebih."

"Chef Hakyeon," koreksi Hanse sambil membuka lipatan kantong kertas dengan hati-hati, "Ya Tuhan, _cinnamon_ _rolls_. Gue udah ngidam dari kemaren…"

"Dia ga begitu suka dipanggil chef kalo lagi gak di dapur, jadi buat gue Kak Hakyeon."

"Huhuhu, enak banget," sahut Hanse tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan Byungchan karena sibuk mengunyah _cinnamon_ _rolls_ di mulutnya, "sampein terima kasih ya ke beliau kalo lo kesana lagi."

"Gue masih harus kesana lagi sampe akhir bulan ke depan, Hanse, gak usah khawatir."

Hanse masih sibuk mengunyah _cinnamon_ _rolls_ di mulutnya dan menjejalkan sisanya ke dalam mulut sebelum menjilati jemarinya persis anak kucing. Dia bersihkan remah-remah _cinnamon_ _rolls_ di sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu sebelum meletakkan tangannya kembali di atas kemudi. Hanse menatap Byungchan dan bertanya, "lu yakin?"

"Yakin. Terlepas dari peserta yang kebanyakan pasangan muda, gue ngerasa gak apa-apa buat lanjutin pelatihannya. Gue ngerasa bisa lupa sebentar kalo lagi konsen sama penjelasan kak Hakyeon kalo lagi ngajar."

Hanse menghela napas dan menyalakan mesin mobil, "oke. Gue udah gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi selain lu bisa dateng ke gue kapan aja kalo lu mau cerita."

"Trims Se, udah mau ngerti. _By the way_ , nanti belok ke swalayan dulu ya, gue mau coba masak ulang bumbu dasar yang tadi diajarin."

"Oke."

***

"Gimana? Pelatihan persiapan kawinnya?"

Seungsik tertawa. Bukan karena pertanyaannya, melainkan karena ekspresi kesal yang diperlihatkan rekan kerjanya berbanding terbalik dengan nadanya yang antusias. Seungsik menarik kursi di mejanya dan duduk, lalu menyalakan komputernya dan menjawab, "seru?"

"Lah malah balik nanya. Udah bisa ngapain lu?"

"Bikin bumbu dasar, bikin sambel sama _tips and trick_ buat _food preparation_."

"Lumayan padet juga ya," kata rekan kerjanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "ada yang menarik gak disana?"

Kalaupun di benak Seungsik terlintas sesosok orang yang menempati _work_ _station_ bersama dengannya, rekan kerjanya tak perlu benar-benar tahu.

***

"Kuesionernya tolong diisi sesuai sama minat kalian. Ga perlu takut untuk milih, karena di akhir pelatihan, saya tetep kasih kalian semua resep dari masakan yang ada di kuesioner ini. Ini supaya kalian bisa fokus ke dua masakan yang benar-benar kalian suka tiap minggunya. Waktunya lima belas menit ya, sambil tunggu asisten saya siapkan bahan-bahan buat hari ini."

Semesta senang bercanda dan Byungchan tahu itu. Di saat dirinya mati-matian ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama mantan kekasih, semesta rupanya sudah menyiapkan langkah lain supaya Byungchan tidak bisa melupakan mantannya dengan cara memberi kisikan pada Hakyeon saat dia menyusun daftar masakan yang ada di kuesioner. Semua makanan yang tercantum di dalam kuesioner secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya akan mantan kekasihnya karena mantannya gemar sekali makan. Byungchan menarik napas panjang sembari memainkan pulpennya, haruskah dia memilih dengan cara hitung kancing?

"Bingung?", Seungsik bertanya hati-hati saat dirinya mendapati Byungchan tertunduk lesu dan menatap kuesionernya hampa, "perlu bantuan?"

" _Kinda_?", jawab Byungchan pasrah. Seungsik sedang menarik kursinya mendekat saat Byungchan menambahkan, "sori ngerepotin."

"Santai, gue juga kayanya perlu diskusi sama lo biar kita ga masak masakan yang sama. Supaya nantinya lu bisa ajarin gue, gue bisa ajarin lu," Seungsik tersenyum sebentar dan bertanya, "oke, jadi kenapa lu bingung?"

"Daftar makanannya bikin gue inget sama sesuatu yang gue ga pengen inget-inget lagi."

"Lu punya pengalaman buruk gara-gara makanan-makanan ini?"

"Bukan buruk juga. Sejujurnya menyenangkan tapi terus terang aja, gue lagi gak mau mengingatnya buat saat ini."

Seungsik paham jika Byungchan kurang nyaman untuk ditanyai lebih jauh, terutama dia dan Byungchan baru mengenal seminggu yang lalu dan mereka hanya bertukar sapa juga pertanyaan standar yang tidak terlalu privat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf sebelum kembali membantu Byungchan, "maaf ya Byungchan, gue udah bikin lo gak nyaman sama pertanyaan gue. Lu masih mau diskusi sama gue ato lu mau diskusi sama kak Hakyeon langsung?"

Byungchan bergidik saat Seungsik melontarkan ide untuk berdiskusi langsung dengan Hakyeon, "gapapa Seungsik. Gue paham kenapa lu nanya begitu. Gue diskusi sama lu aja boleh?"

"Boleh," kata Seungsik dengan nada lega karena Byungchan paham mengapa dia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Oke, gue lanjut ya. Dari semua makanan di _list_ ini, ada makanan kesukaan lu?"

"Ada."

"Coba ditandain dulu," ujar Seungsik sambil mengawasi Byungchan menandai makanan kesukaannya dengan hati kecil, "udah? Sekarang di benak lu, ada ga makanan yang bikin lu penasaran gimana cara bikinnya supaya lu bisa bikin sendiri tanpa perlu beli ato tanpa nunggu dimasakin orang karena lo ga paham _step-step_ nya?"

Byungchan terlihat bimbang sambil membaca kuesioner hati-hati, ada beberapa makanan yang memang menjawab pertanyaan Seungsik padanya karena mantan kekasihnya suka sekali memasak masakan itu untuknya. Tentu saja dia penasaran akan bagaimana cara membuatnya karena sudah tak mungkin lagi 'kan mantan kekasihnya memasak untuknya lagi?

"Ada ya? Kalo ada, coba ditandain," Seungsik berkata pelan saat melihat kening Byungchan yang berkerut-kerut tanda berpikir, "udah? Terakhir, adakah masakan yang pengen lo masakin buat orang lain?"

Byungchan mematung. Jika seandainya dia dan mantan kekasihnya tidak memutuskan untuk berpisah, tentu saja dia akan dapat dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan Seungsik. Namun kini, hanya ada Byungchan dan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup masing-masing jadi keinginan Byungchan memasakkan sesuatu untuk seseorang menjadi lenyap juga. Byungchan sendiri juga tak bisa membayangkan jika memberi Hanse sesuatu yang dimasak dengan kerja kerasnya karena rasanya akan sangat menggelikan. Sejak kapan pertemanannya dengan Hanse dihiasi hal-hal domestik seperti membuatkan makanan?

"Gimana Byungchan? Ada?", Byungchan menggeleng lemah, "'kan masakin ga harus buat pacar. Bisa temen atau keluarga deket."

"Tetep ga ada. Temen gue bukan tipikal yang seneng dikasih afeksi kayak masakin dia sesuatu karena yang ada gue nanti digebuk, dituduh mau ngeracunin dia."

"Kalo temen lu diganti gue, tetep gabisa juga?" Byungchan mengernyit heran namun Seungsik dengan santainya melanjutkan, "gue 'kan juga temen lu, meski kita baru temenan minggu kemaren."

Byungchan memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak yakin apakah Seungsik pantas diberi masakan buatannya. Byungchan menoleh ke daftar makanan di kuesioner lalu menatap Seungsik yang penuh harap. Byungchan lalu berkata lambat-lambat, "kayaknya ada sih…"

"Oke, tandain. Sekarang kita tinggal eliminasi beberapa pilihan di satu topik masakan biar tinggal dua," Seungsik menyodorkan tangannya, memberi gestur agar Byungchan mau menggeser kertasnya supaya bisa terlihat oleh Seungsik, "sayur oke, ikan oke, ayam oke. Yang dua pilihan gini sebenernya fleksibel ya, dalam artian kalo lo suka banget sama satu masakan tapi lu gatau cara masaknya, ya tinggal pilih makanan kesukaan lu. Tapi kalo misalnya ada suatu masakan yang lu penasaran banget cara buatnya walaupun bukan makanan kesukaan, ya lu pilih yang masakan yang bikin lu penasaran itu supaya rasa penasaran lu terbayarkan. Gimana?"

"Masuk akal. Oke, gue ceklis dulu pilihannya."

"Gimana Byungchan, Seungsik? Aman? Ga ada yang susah 'kan?" tanya Hakyeon sambil menghampiri meja mereka untuk mengecek progres pengisian kuesioner. Seungsik dan Byungchan menyerahkan kuesioner mereka untuk dibaca Hakyeon, "wow Seungsik, di luar dugaan ya pilihannya, kamu keren banget mau milih makanan _anti-mainstream_ gini," Hakyeon tersenyum puas lalu beralih membaca kuesioner Byungchan, "Byungchan juga bagus, pilihan kamu udah paling tepat buat orang yang belum lancar pegang alat dapur. Masakan yang kamu pilih emang sederhana tapi bakal bikin kamu makin familiar sama alat dapur."

Hakyeon tersenyum singkat lalu merapikan kuesioner di tangannya sambil kembali berjalan ke bagian depan dan berkata, "silakan ambil bahan-bahan masakan kalian di sebelah kanan kelas ya. Sudah diberi label tiap wadah bahan, jadi jangan sampai tertukar! Setelah semua selesai cuci bahan dan _food_ _prepping_ , saya akan demokan satu per satu ya."

Ketika kelas dilanjutkan kembali setelah semua peserta siap memasak, pikiran Byungchan sepenuhnya terfokus pada Hakyeon yang sedang memberikan arahan bagaimana makanannya dibuat, juga tak lupa menyelipkan banyak _tips-tips_ penting bagi pemula. Byungchan sedikit banyak bangga akan dirinya sendiri, mengingat setelah dirinya resmi mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasihnya, dia jadi sulit sekali untuk berfokus dengan satu hal saja, makanya ketika dia tak bisa mendengarkan panggilan Hakyeon saat instrukturnya itu datang untuk mengecek saus gado-gado buatannya, dia jadi sedikit terkejut karena ada pencapaian baru untuknya pasca berpisah, dan juga terkejut karena Seungsik sampai menepuk bahunya dan bertanya, "Byungchan? Kamu ga apa-apa?"

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk akibat memfokuskan matanya pada saus gado-gado yang masih belum terlalu lembut teksturnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena kebingungan, "eh, kenapa? Ada apa?"

Hakyeon dan Seungsik bertukar pandang lalu mendesah lega. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mendekati Byungchan, "gimana ngulek kacangnya, bisa?"

"Bisa, tapi teksturnya masih kurang lembut kayanya chef, makanya dari tadi saya fokus ngulek supaya bisa lebih lembut lagi."

"Coba, saya lihat dulu," Hakyeon mengambil seujung sendok teh saus gado-gado Byungchan dan mencicipinya, "sebenernya segini udah cukup lembut kok, Byungchan, teksturnya, kecuali kamu memang senengnya sama yang saus gado-gado yang teksturnya lebih lembut lagi. Ini juga kamu tambahin kacang mede ya? Enak, jadi mirip sama gado-gado terkenal di Barat itu."

Byungchan tersenyum dan mengangguk lesu. Sorot matanya meredup, membuat Hakyeon kemudian tersenyum menguatkan, "saya gak bohong waktu kasih komentar tadi. Untuk ukuran pemula, saus buatan kamu sudah cukup baik kok. Kamu cuman perlu belajar sedikit lagi supaya nanti bisa bikin yang lebih lembut teksturnya. Lagipula, 'kan ga ada patokan yang paten soal seberapa lembut tekstur sausnya karena itu balik lagi ke preferensi masing-masing, jadi ga usah kecil hati ya? Jangan terlalu dipikirin."

Seungsik juga tersenyum menguatkan dari samping Byungchan sementara lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Byungchan lebih banyak diam selama sisa kelas dan meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan pekerjaan mendadak, bukannya ikut makan siang bersama peserta lain dan menikmati masakan yang dibuat selama kelas. Hakyeon dengan berat hati memberikan izin karena dia tahu bahwa pekerjaan Byungchan memang selalu sibuk di akhir pekan dan ikut membungkuskan beberapa kue kering buatan sendiri untuk Hanse yang menjemput Byungchan. Kehadiran Hakyeon yang mengantar Byungchan hingga _drop off zone_ tentu membuat Hanse mau tak mau sadar bahwa Byungchan mungkin sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jadi ketika Byungchan naik ke mobilnya dan memintanya untuk pergi ke salon miliknya, Hanse hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil ke gedung tempat salon milik Byungchan dan studionya berada. 

Hanse juga sama sekali tidak bertanya ketika Byungchan malah melangkahkan kakinya ke studionya dan dengan santainya membuka kotak makanan berisi gado-gado buatannya, tak lama setelah Hanse membuka kunci ruangan pribadinya dan dia yang langsung mendudukkan diri sembarangan di sofa. Dirinya juga tanpa basa-basi menawarkan Hanse untuk ikut makan bersamanya, melainkan langsung menyuapkan gado-gado ke mulutnya sambil berkata lirih, "Gue pikir, gue udah cukup kuat untuk lanjutin hidup dengan biasa tanpa dia. Gue udah bisa kembali fokus sama suatu hal, yang mana gue gak bisa lakuin selama beberapa bulan lalu, tapi kenapa," Byungchan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "ketika kak Hakyeon ga sengaja nyebut tempat makan gado-gado favorit dia, gue seketika inget akan semua kenangan sama dia, gue seketika inget memori apa aja yang dia bagi sama gue. Kayak apa ya? Gue kok rasanya emang ga diizinkan Tuhan buat bangkit dari semua ini gitu, Se. Apa yang salah dari gue? Apa yang kurang dari gue?"

"Byungchan," Hanse melirik sebentar isi kotak makanan yang dibawa Byungchan lalu pelan-pelan menutup kotaknya dan mengambil sendok dari tangan Byungchan, "Gapapa. Nangis aja. Manusiawi buat nangis, Byungchan."

Hanse menutup matanya ketika Byungchan memeluknya erat dan mengisak sekuat tenaga. Prediksinya memang benar, tapi yang tidak dia sangka, Byungchan kembali ke garis awal secepat ini. 

***

Byungchan kira, seminggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang berat, mengingat dia kembali menangisi mantan kekasihnya hanya karena Hakyeon menyebut nama lokasi warung gado-gado langganan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun nyatanya, dia mampu kembali bangkit lebih cepat dari dugaannya, sampai-sampai Hanse mengucek matanya saat melihat Byungchan sendiri yang turun tangan untuk pelanggan VIP salonnya hari ini. 

"Gue gak maksain diri kalo lu mau tau jawaban yang paling jujur," kata Byungchan sambil memilih baju yang akan dikenakan beberapa model dari pelanggan VIPnya untuk sesi pemotretan saat melihat kening Hanse yang berkerut, "gue udah beneran gak apa-apa, makanya gue kerja sekarang."

"Ya baguslah," kata Hanse yang mulai mengatur set untuk pemotretan, "gue lebih suka kerja sama lu soalnya buat pelanggan VIP yang ini."

Byungchan hanya mendengus dan kembali bekerja, memadu-madankan beberapa pakaian yang dianggapnya akan terlihat bagus dan menarik untuk dikenakan sang model. Ketika pergantian konsep pemotretan pun, Byungchan sendiri yang melakukan tata rambut dan dia juga tak lepas mengawasi asistennya saat melakukan tata rias. Intinya, Byungchan betul-betul disibukkan oleh segala detail, bahkan yang paling kecil sekalipun, untuk model-model dari pelanggan VIPnya ini. Ketika pelanggan VIP mereka sudah menyatakan puas saat melihat hasil foto yang diambil Hanse, juga bagaimana Byungchan memadu-madankan pakaian untuk dikenakan model mereka, Byungchan tak bisa lebih bangga lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Satu lagi pencapaian kecil yang perlu dirayakan.

"Besok mau dateng?", tanya Hanse sambil meletakkan kamera yang sedari tadi digantungkan pada leher ke meja. Lelah juga membawa benda seberat kurang lebih satu kilogram tergantung di lehernya.

"Mau. Jam biasa ya Se, nanti lo sarapan di kedai kopi sebelah aja." Alis Hanse terangkat satu dan Byungchan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. 

"Ini gak maksain kan?" tanya Hanse penuh tekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapnya

"Gak. Gue bisa kok, Se."

Hanse menggumamkan okenya dengan lemah sembari membereskan studionya saat mendengar jawaban tegas dari Byungchan. Dia harus belajar percaya bahwa Byungchan sedang bangkit pelan-pelan.

***

"Minggu yang sibuk?", tanya Seungsik pada Byungchan yang baru saja tiba.

Byungchan melayangkan senyum sopan pada Seungsik sambil menarik kursi, "Kurang lebih. Tiga pelanggan VIP dalam satu minggu bisa dibilang sibuk. Apalagi kalo _requestnya_ macem-macem."

Seungsik mengangguk. Pekerjaan Byungchan jelas suatu yang abu-abu bagi dia yang merupakan pekerja kantoran. Sejauh ini yang dia bisa tangkap dari cuilan percakapan basa-basinya yang sudah-sudah, Byungchan punya salon yang menyediakan _hair_ _styling_ untuk sehari-hari ataupun profesional selayaknya model. Namun baru-baru ini Byungchan sedang belajar soal _fashion_ _stylist_ , mengingat _sense of fashion_ nya yang cukup bagus, jadi bisa Seungsik duga, pekerjaan Byungchan semakin rumit dan Seungsik jadi kagum bagaimana Byungchan sanggup membagi waktunya antara pekerjaan dan kelas memasak. 

"Lo keren deh," Seungsik berujar tiba-tiba dan membuat Byungchan menaikkan alisnya, "maksudnya gue kagum sama _time_ _management_ lo. Salon biasanya rame 'kan kalo _weekend_?" 

Byungchan tersenyum, "ya 'kan ada asisten gue buat bantu selama gue disini? Lagian buat gue sekarang, masak itu kayak _healing_."

Ekspresi Byungchan tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Persis di saat Hakyeon menyebutkan bahwa saus gado-gado buatan Byungchan mirip dengan saus buatan warung gado-gado terkenal di daerah Barat. 

"Byungchan."

"Ya?"

"Kalo lo butuh bantuan, lo bisa minta tolong sama gue kok."

Byungchan menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan lalu bertanya, "konteks?"

"Belajar masak? Gue memang bukan orang yang udah lancar banget masak, tapi gue bisa bantu lo sedikit-sedikit kalo susah ngejar sama apa yang kak Hakyeon demo in di depan."

"Okay," tatapan mata Byungchan masih ragu-ragu namun dia tetap menyunggingkan senyum sopan pada Seungsik.

"Tapi kalo lo butuh bantuan di luar masak, lo juga bisa tetep minta tolong sama gue kok."

" _I'll keep that in my mind_."

Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum kembali sibuk pada diri masing-masing. Seungsik kembali melihat pemandangan ibukota melalui jendela, dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

*

Seungsik rupanya tidak main-main dengan tawarannya soal membantu Byungchan selama kelas memasak. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Byungchan setiap kali ada kesempatan di antara jeda memotong bahan makanan atau menghaluskan bumbu dalam cobek. Dia tidak serta merta menawarkan bantuan kepada Byungchan, tetapi dia selalu tahu kapan Byungchan membutuhkan bantuannya, sehingga Byungchan merasa benar-benar terbantu karena sikap penuh pertimbangan Seungsik.

"Bisa, Byungchan?", tanya Seungsik kala Byungchan terlihat sedikit kesulitan menghaluskan kencur dan kunyit dalam cobeknya. Byungchan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan Seungsik berkata, "bentar."

Lelaki itu melihat _timer_ , memastikan tempenya masih punya waktu untuk dibiarkan dalam kukusan sementara dia membantu Byungchan menghaluskan kunyit dan kencur. "Gue sih biasanya sebelum diulek gini, dipotong kecil-kecil," katanya sambil mengambil alih cobek Byungchan, "emang susah, karena pada dasarnya kunyit sama kencur punya serat yang agak susah dihaluskan. Ga ada trik lain selain pake tenaga dan sedikit garam buat bantu halusin bumbunya," Byungchan mengangguk tanda mengerti, "pasti susah, apalagi buat orang yang ga biasa pake cobek kaya gini. Jadi kalo lo punya sedikit uang berlebih, beli aja _food_ _processor_ murah. Lumayan ngebantu buat bikin bumbu halus gini. Tapi kalo lo lagi ngepas, beli aja cobek yang bentuknya kaya yang dipakai abang-abang rujak bebeg. Tau 'kan?"

"Tau."

"Nah, ini udah cukup halus menurut gue, kecuali lo mau halusin lagi biar tambah halus," Seungsik menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana Byungchan sedang menatapnya intens, "bisa 'kan, buat step selanjutnya?"

"Bisa."

"Panggil aja kalo butuh bantuan lagi. Gapapa dan ga ngerepotin juga."

Byungchan tersenyum tepat di saat _timer_ Seungsik berbunyi, menandakan tempenya sudah selesai dikukus. Dia mengangguk saat Seungsik memberinya isyarat bahwa dia akan kembali ke mejanya. 

Hakyeon baru datang ke meja mereka ketika Seungsik sudah selesai membumbui _steak_ tempenya dan sedang membantu Byungchan untuk membungkus tahu dan tempe yang telah dibumbui untuk dibungkus dengan daun pisang. Hakyeon yang melihat itu langsung bertanya, "Seungsik emangnya udah beres?"

"Tinggal dipanggang chef. _Side dish_ sama saus _steak_ nya udah siap semua kok."

"Yaudah, kamu beresin dulu masakan kamu. Biar saya yang bantuin Byungchan."

"Ya, chef."

Hakyeon mengawasi Byungchan yang melipat daun pisang dan mengisikan tahu dan tempenya ke dalam daun pisang, lalu melipatnya lagi dan menyematkan tusuk lidi supaya bungkusan berisi tahu dan tempe tersebut tidak membuka selama dikukus. 

"Kamu tadi bingung cara ngelipetnya ya?", tanya Hakyeon sambil membantu membungkuskan sisa tahu dan tempe di wadah _stainless_ _steel_ , "makanya Seungsik bantuin kamu?"

"Iya, chef. Tadi mau tanya chef tapi chef lagi fokus sama Kak Arin dan Mas Chandra, makanya saya tanya ke Seungsik, apa bisa ngajarin saya bungkusin botok. Taunya bisa. Eh malah keterusan. Itu kalo ga di stop sama chef, dia baru masak _steak_ tempenya nanti sehabis botok saya masuk ke kukusan."

Hakyeon tersenyum saat menyematkan lidi di bungkusan botok yang dipegangnya dan membuat Byungchan bertanya keheranan, "kenapa chef?"

"Ga. Gapapa. Nanti kamu ikut makan siang bareng 'kan?", Byungchan mengangguk dan Hakyeon melanjutkan, "saya bungkusin _egg_ _tart_ ya buat temen kamu."

Hakyeon kembali ke depan kelas saat botok buatan Byungchan masuk ke kukusan dan mengingatkan peserta lain yang sudah selesai memasak untuk melakukan _plating_ sederhana sebelum dibawa ke ruang makan untuk santap siang bersama. Beberapa peserta sudah menyelesaikan kedua hidangan dan sudah mulai mencuci peralatan sementara Byungchan masih menunggu botoknya matang dan mulai melakukan _plating_ untuk sup kacang merahnya. Selesai _plating_ , Byungchan kemudian mencicil membersihkan peralatan yang dia gunakan dan menyiapkan piring untuk meletakkan botoknya. 

"Ada yang perlu dibantu lagi, Byungchan?", tanya Seungsik. Kedua hidangannya sudah selesai di _plating_ , siap dibawa ke ruang makan. 

"Eh?", Byungchan mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya, "ga kok, tinggal nunggu tiga menit lagi trus _plating_. Lo kalo mau duluan gapapa, Sik."

"Gak ah. Gue disini aja," Seungsik menjawab lalu merendahkan suaranya, "jadi nyamuk gue disana."

Byungchan tertawa pelan, "yaudah nanti lo bantuin beresin kukusan ya, sementara gue _plating_."

"Santai."

Beruntung Seungsik dan Byungchan bukan peserta yang meninggalkan kelas paling akhir karena masih ada satu pasangan yang masih berdebat soal _plating_ , tak jauh dari _work station_ nya dan Seungsik. Mereka berdua memilih meja di pojok ruang makan, agak terpisah sedikit dari peserta lainnya, tapi keduanya cukup senang atas meja pilihannya dan memilih untuk sama-sama terdiam sambil menunggu peserta terakhir masuk ke ruang makan. Sewaktu Hakyeon mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah boleh untuk makan, Byungchan memilih untuk memotret masakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyantapnya. 

"Buat kenang-kenangan ya?", tanya Seungsik saat Byungchan menyimpan gawainya kembali ke saku.

"Iya. Sekaligus pengingat kalo gue udah bisa bikin botok sendiri, bukannya nunggu _car_ _free_ _day_ buat beli botok," Byungchan menarik tusuk lidi dari bungkusan botok di depannya dan berkata, "selamat makan Seungsik."

"Selamat makan Byungchan," balas Seungsik sambil menirukan Byungchan untuk menyantap makanan di depannya dan tersenyum saat melihat Byungchan terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya, "enak banget ya?"

"Gak sampe mau meninggal sih," jawab Byungchan sambil sedikit terkekeh, lalu menelan makanan di mulutnya, "gak seenak botok di _car free day_ , tapi ini bikin gue kaget karena gue bisa bikin botok yang bisa dimakan meski gak terlalu enak."

" _Baby step_. Kalo sering masak juga nanti bakal enak itu."

"Iya. Mudah-mudahan aja gue nemu waktu senggang buat sering-sering masak botok."

Byungchan sibuk menyantap botok dan sup kacang merahnya sementara Seungsik sibuk memperhatikan Hakyeon yang berkeliling, mencicipi masakan tiap peserta sembari bercakap-cakap singkat. Byungchan otomatis menoleh kala Seungsik meletakkan garpunya di atas meja, "lo gak mau makan lagi?"

"Kenyang gue liatin masakan orang," Seungsik berkilah saat Byungchan menatapnya penuh tanya, "beneran."

"Boleh gue makan kalo gitu? Gue dari tadi penasaran sama _steak_ buatan lu soalnya. Wangi," tanya Byungchan. 

"Eh? Beneran lu mau? _Plating_ nya jelek, Byungchan."

"Gue ga peduli sih, jujur. Gue 'kan mau nyobain rasanya, bukannya mau liatin _plating_ nya."

Seungsik mendorong piring berisi _steak_ tempenya ke arah Byungchan, "kalo ga enak lepeh aja."

Byungchan mendengus dan bergumam, "mana ada," lalu memotong _steak_ nya dengan pisau dan menyantapnya, "asli deh, ini enak."

Seungsik menatap Byungchan yang sekarang menyuap lagi sepotong besar _steak_ ke mulutnya, "beneran enak?"

"Kalo ga enak, udah gue lepeh dari tadi. Sumpah deh mubazir banget ngeliat lo gak mau makan masakan buatan lo yang ternyata enak," kata Byungchan sambil mengunyah _steak_ nya, "ini lo beneran gak mau makan?"

"Ya…mau sih," jawab Seungsik terbata-bata.

Byungchan tersenyum karena agaknya tahu mengapa Seungsik tiba-tiba hilang selera makan. Pasti kepercayaan diri lelaki itu hilang karena telah melihat _steak_ tempe peserta lain yang terlihat lebih menggoda dari segi visual. Padahal untuk Byungchan yang dulunya doyan makan, kadang visual makanan tak terlalu penting, apalagi jika ternyata rasa makanannya tidak se-menggugah selera visualnya. "Mau nyicipin masakan gue gak? Biar adil karena gue udah nyicipin masakan lo."

Byungchan membukakan satu bungkusan botok dan memberikan setengah dari isinya ke piring bersih untuk dicicipi Seungsik, "aturan yang sama berlaku buat lo. Lepeh aja kalo ga enak."

Seungsik tersenyum simpul saat menerima piring berisi botok dan mencicipinya. Betul kata Byungchan, memang belum seenak buatan rumah makan khas Jawa, tapi untuk ukuran pemula, botok ini sudah enak sekali. Seungsik menghabiskan botoknya dalam dua kali suapan dan berkata, "cuman perlu dua ato tiga kali masak lagi sampe botok punya lu seenak punya si mbok."

Byungchan tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya dan berkata, "kalo gitu buat minggu depan mohon bantuannya ya. Masakan gue hari ini ga akan bisa dibilang enak kalo lu ga bantuin gue selama proses bikinnya."

Seungsik membalas senyum Byungchan sama lebarnya, "santai. Lo bisa minta bantuan gue kapan aja."

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang tahu bahwa Hakyeon tersenyum lebih lebar dari keduanya saat mendengar potongan percakapan ini.

*

Hanse menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala Byungchan terlihat cerah saat menaiki mobilnya dan membawa kantong kertas berukuran cukup besar. Sesuatu hal baik mungkin terjadi dan seharusnya Hanse bersyukur karena seminggu yang lalu, Byungchan dirundung kesedihan hanya karena kembali ke titik nol garis _move on_. Mulut isengnya dikunci rapat-rapat oleh kesabaran, meski pada akhirnya dirinya menemukan fakta bahwa mulutnya bertanya, "ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi?", di luar kendali beberapa detik yang lalu.

Byungchan mengenakan sabuk pengaman terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "mungkin?"

Hanse mendengus tapi bukan dengusan sinis seperti biasa yang keluar. 

***

Bila minggu lalu, Hanse yang harus banyak bersabar karena Byungchan yang uring-uringan, maka sekarang ganti Byungchan yang harus banyak bersabar karena mood Hanse sangat buruk selama seminggu ini. Dengan banyaknya tanggal merah di kalender pada kuartal akhir tahun menyebabkan banyak orang memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan menjelang Natal dan menyebabkan studio Hanse luar biasa sibuk karena melayani permintaan paket _pre-wedding_. Byungchan sendiri bukannya tidak sibuk jika mengingat salon miliknya dan studio foto milik Hanse adalah rekanan bisnis, tetapi jika dilihat dari beban kerja secara keseluruhan, tentu saja Hanse yang lebih banyak bekerja ketika melayani permintaan seperti ini. 

Byungchan harus berkali-kali meyakinkan Hanse bahwa dia sungguh tak keberatan naik taksi _online_ ke tempat pelatihan supaya lelaki itu bisa fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya di minggu ini, namun Hanse menolak mentah-mentah ide Byungchan. Lelaki itu tetap mengantarkan Byungchan seperti biasa, hanya saja dua jam lebih awal dari biasanya. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa kedai kopi di sebelah gedung pelatihan buka sejak pukul tujuh, dan menurut Hanse, kedai kopi tersebut cukup aman untuk dijadikan tempat menunggu hingga waktunya pelatihan. Byungchan mengiyakan dan setelahnya merasa sangat puas ketika menyantap donat kentang dengan taburan gula palem dan secangkir kopi susu untuk menemaninya selama menunggu waktunya pelatihan tiba. 

Nyaris tidak ada perbedaan mencolok antara minggu lalu dan minggu sekarang pada pelatihan memasaknya, kecuali Byungchan yang sudah lebih pandai membuat bungkusan daun pisang dianggap sebagai kemajuan yang signifikan. Seungsik masih menyempatkan diri untuk membantu Byungchan selagi sempat dan kadang membantu memanggilkan Hakyeon apabila dia sibuk dengan masakannya sendiri, dan membuat Hakyeon cukup senang karena Seungsik tak lagi menelantarkan masakannya sendiri.

Agaknya kuartal akhir tahun adalah waktu tersibuk untuk semua sektor bisnis, karena kali ini giliran Seungsik yang memohon izin untuk tidak mengikuti acara makan siang. Lelaki itu dengan cekatan membungkus makanan yang dibuatnya dalam kotak bekal dan tak lupa meninggalkan sedikit untuk Byungchan agar dicicipi dan membawa sedikit makanan buatan Byungchan untuk dia cicipi. Byungchan jadinya agak kesepian karena harus melewatkan sebagian besar waktu makan siang seorang diri sementara menunggu Hakyeon berkeliling dari satu meja ke meja lain, dan meski begitu, dia malah punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Hakyeon sesudahnya, bahkan sampai acara makan siang diakhiri dan hanya tersisa dirinya dan Hakyeon yang masih berbicara seru sambil menikmati ayam woku dan pepes ayam buatan Seungsik serta ayam goreng lengkuas dan garang asem buatan Byungchan di ruang makan.

"Gimana? Temen kamu udah sampe mana?", tanya Hakyeon pada Byungchan ketika mereka mulai kehabisan topik. Wajar saja. Sudah nyaris satu jam sejak acara makan siang bersama diakhiri dan Byungchan tak kunjung dijemput. 

"Masih ada satu sesi lagi, kak," jawab Byungchan sambil membereskan kotak makan berisi sedikit makanan buatannya untuk disantap Hanse, "paling cepet satu jam lagi kalo ga ada halangan."

"Kamu gamau pesen ojol aja gitu, biar cepet pulang trus istirahat?"

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "gapapa, kak. Lebih baik ditunggu aja daripada diceramahin berjam-jam."

Pasti ada sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan terjadi pada Byungchan di masa lalu, hingga lelaki berambut pirang yang rajin menjemput Byungchan seusai pelatihan itu, begitu protektif padanya, pikir Hakyeon. "Bener mau tunggu?"

"Bener kak. Lagian tadi pagi juga saya di drop ke sini jam delapan pagi, jadi saya sekalian sarapan di kedai kopi sebelah."

"Yaudah. Gapapa ya saya gak temenin kamu nunggu?", Byungchan mengangguk, "Duduknya deket konter ato pintu masuk aja, biar gampang kalo ada apa-apa."

"Siap," Byungchan bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa kantong kertas berisi kotak makannya dan beberapa potong kue labu buatan Hakyeon untuk Hanse, "maaf ya kak, jadi ikut nemenin sejam. Saya duluan, mari."

Byungchan melambai ke arah Hakyeon sekali lagi sebelum menghilang, menuruni tangga dari lobi ke _drop_ _off_ _zone_. Langkahnya ringan saat berjalan menuju kedai sebelah, karena dia sudah begitu menantikan untuk mencicipi menu spesial makan siang di kedai sebelah, setelah mencuri lihat apa menu spesial makan siangnya, pagi tadi. Byungchan bukannya tidak makan saat acara makan siang bersama peserta pelatihan lainnya, namun lebih tepatnya menyimpan sebagian besar makanan buatannya untuk disantap Hanse nantinya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu pasti belum menyantap makan siang karena ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan menjemputnya. 

Bel di pintu berbunyi ketika dia masuk ke dalam kedai dan seketika perutnya terasa lapar begitu aroma sedap memenuhi hidungnya. Dengan segera dia memesan nasi kari ayam dengan sepoci teh melati kepada pegawai di konter dan memilih menenggelamkan diri di pojok meja yang memang diperuntukkan untuk pelanggan yang datang seorang diri. Sambil menunggu juga dia tak lupa membuka surelnya, mengecek, barangkali ada pekerjaan yang tiba-tiba berubah urgensinya di minggu depan, juga membuka grup belajar _fashion stylist_ nya, barangkali ada sesi _sharing_ lagi di minggu depan. 

"Byungchan?", Byungchan menoleh dengan segera ke sumber suara dan tersenyum ketika sadar siapa yang memanggilnya, "kok masih disini?"

"Nunggu dijemput. Lo sendiri ngapain disini? Katanya ada kerjaan lo yang _urgent_?"

"Iya, _meeting_ dadakan jadi gue _conference_ _call_ sama tim yang lain. Dan mumpung buka laptop, jadi sekalian aja gue kelarin kerjaan lain disini."

"Oh, pantesan."

Seungsik mengamati piring di depan Byungchan yang sudah bersih, juga gawai dan tablet milik Byungchan yang terletak di meja, menampilkan gambar yang tak Seungsik mengerti. Pasti kerjaan, pikir Seungsik. Dia lalu bertanya, "mau gabung ke meja gue? Kebetulan tadi gue reservasi meja di _meeting_ _room_ atas buat _conference_ _call_. Lebih sepi, jadi lo bisa berkonsentrasi buat kerjaan lo."

Byungchan menimbang-nimbang tawaran Seungsik selama beberapa saat. Hari sudah semakin sore dan kedai juga semakin ramai oleh pelanggan lain yang ingin bersantai. Kasarnya, sudah mulai berisik dan Byungchan mulai tak nyaman menunggu dalam keramaian. Kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju, "gue bilang dulu sama masnya kalo gitu."

Sehabis memberitahu bahwa Byungchan pindah meja dan Seungsik menambahkan dua potong pai apel dan seteko honey lemon dingin untuk di atas, keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja _meeting_ _room_ , sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing selama beberapa waktu sampai Byungchan yang sudah mulai bosan, mulai melempar beberapa pertanyaan umum yang bisa dijawab Seungsik tanpa menyinggung hal-hal yang bersifat privat buat Seungsik. Mungkin memang Seungsik tipikal yang santai, atau memang pria itu tak keberatan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, yang menurut Byungchan, sudah termasuk pada ranah privat. Pria itu hanya menjawab dengan santai tanpa sekalipun balik bertanya pada Byungchan dengan pertanyaan yang sama privatnya. Sesuatu yang langka buat Byungchan bahwa ada orang yang seperti Seungsik. 

"Apa alesan lo ikut kelas masak? Mengingat lo jauh lebih lancar dibanding temen-temen yang lain di kelas, kayanya agak sayang aja kalo lo ikut kelas bareng kami yang kebanyakan pemula," Seungsik terdiam cukup lama sampai tangannya berhenti mengetik lalu menutup laptopnya pelan. Perhatiannya kini sudah terpusat seutuhnya pada Byungchan dan membuat lelaki itu salah tingkah dan berkata, "eh kalo lo gamau jawab gapapa. Ini udah menyinggung ranah privat soalnya."

"Sebenernya ga ada alasan yang spesifik," jawab Seungsik lambat-lambat dan membuat Byungchan secara tak sadar menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan, "gue sendiri sadar _skill_ masak gue udah bisa dibilang agak sedikit di atas standar. Tapi tetep aja gue ngerasa ada yang kurang, makanya gue ikutan aja. Sampe temen kantor gue ngomong sesuatu yang bikin gue mikir, masa sih alesan utama gue itu?", Seungsik kemudian terkekeh pelan lalu membuang muka, menatap pintu kaca di belakang Byungchan, "katanya gue ikutan biar bisa belajar masak sambil sekalian cari jodoh. Jodoh darimananya coba," Byungchan ikut terkekeh, tahu persis bahwa sesi kelas memasak kali ini lebih banyak diisi oleh pasangan mudah daripada manusia _single_ sepertinya dan Seungsik, membuat kemungkinan Seungsik bertemu pasangan hidupnya jadi kecil sekali, "tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi. Mungkin ada kaitannya sama jodoh. Gue tumbuh besar dengan banyak memori menyenangkan soal masakan buatan Mama yang selalu ada di semua pengalaman gue, senang ataupun sedih. Kayak patah hati pertama gue yang Mama kemudian coba hibur lewat soto Lamongan pake koya yang banyak banget, yang bikin gue ngerasa sangat dicintai sama Mama karena bikin koya tuh capek banget. Mama lakuin itu supaya gue percaya, ada cinta lain yang menunggu gue untuk didatangi. Atau kayak Mama yang bikin tumpeng komplit saat gue keterima kerja pertama kali di kantor yang menurut kebanyakan orang ga bonafide, supaya gue tau, pencapaian sekecil apapun patut disyukuri. Semua pengalaman ini bikin gue pengen melakukan hal yang sama buat pasangan gue, siapapun itu. Gue mau dia ngerasain dia dicintai sama gue sampe hal paling kecil dan seremeh sarapan buatan gue. Dan mungkin itu alasan gue ambil kelas masak karena gue ngerasa gak akan pernah cukup puas dengan keahlian masak gue yang gini-gini aja untuk membuat makanan yang punya efek sedahsyat itu."

"Wow," sahut Byungchan penuh kekaguman, "gue ga nyangka alesan lo bakal se- _deep_ itu."

" _Nah_. Itu 'kan alesan yang baru gue pikirin setelah beberapa waktu. Mungkin sebenernya alesan utama gue itu ya seperti apa yang temen gue bilang. Cuman karena sadar ga ada kesempatan, makanya tanpa sadar gue cari alesan lain yang lebih masuk akal daripada cari jodoh."

Mereka bertukar senyum sebelum hening kembali menyapa dengan tenang. Bunyi deru angin dari mesin pendingin ruangan hanya satu-satunya pemecah keheningan karena sekarang Byungchan menunduk dan Seungsik menatap kepala Byungchan yang tertunduk. Situasinya canggung tapi hening dirasa cukup nyaman untuk hadir pada keadaan seperti ini sampai Byungchan kemudian menarik napas panjang dua kali lalu mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap Seungsik, "Gue pernah baca, katanya memasak itu salah satu kegiatan _healing_ yang cukup ampuh setelah seseorang mengalami kehilangan," Seungsik mencelos selama beberapa detik namun dengan segera memasang tampang simpatik, "ya, sebetulanya ga cuman masak sih. Tapi karena menjahit agak bersinggungan sama kerjaan gue dan gue kurang begitu tertarik sama panggang kue, jadinya gue pilih masak supaya gue bisa _sembuh_ , tapi ya pada kenyataannya ga sesimpel itu."

Byungchan meremas tangannya di atas meja sebelum melanjutnya, "gue bahkan sampai lupa, berapa tahun gue bersama-sama orang itu. Kami berangkat dari teman menuju sepasang kekasih. Sama sekali ga ada kesulitan berarti meski dari dua dari tiga sahabat ini naik status jadi kekasih. Semua susah dan senang sewaktu gue menginjakkan kaki di tanah kedewasaan, sewaktu gue beneran _nyemplung_ di masyarakat, pasti ada dia di samping gue. Lalu ketika gue merasa kalo gue hanya butuh satu lagi tahapan untuk aktualisasi diri, dia bilang kami udah ga bisa lanjut ke dalam tahapan yang lebih serius. Rasanya kayak masuk ke _black_ _hole_ waktu denger dia ngomong begitu dari mulutnya sendiri. Gue bingung, apa yang salah dari gue sampai dia bisa bicara begitu di saat gue merasa hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Harusnya gue memohon supaya diberi kesempatan buat memperbaiki apa yang salah dari gue. Tapi lo tau apa yang gue bilang sama dia?" Byungchan mendongak memandang langit-langit, "Gue mengiyakan karena tahu bahwa di matanya sama sekali ga ada niatan untuk memberi gue kesempatan. Gue pergi dan kabur tanpa mau mendengarkan alasannya lebih jauh. Gue sakit hati karena fakta bahwa perjuangan gueㅡkami, ga ada yang dijadikan pertimbangan buatnya sama sekali. Butuh waktu lama buat gue kembali berada di masyarakat dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa dia."

Byungchan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Rasanya berat banget ketika sadar gue harus kembali menghadapi dunia sendirian setelah selalu menghadapi kerasnya dunia berdua dengan dia. Apalagi setelah gue mengalami _krisis_ dengan diri gue sendiri, mempertanyakan apa gue masih layak buat berdiri, buat bangkit, buat kembali ngerasain cinta di kala semua perjuangan gue sama seseorang setelah sekian lama, ga dianggap. Apa gue setidak berharga itu ya, sampe dia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa kami gak bisa sama-sama lagi. Apa gue sebodoh itu ya, sampe dia gak mau lagi jalan bareng gue. Gue bener-bener berada di dasar palung, ibaratnya, setelah kehilangan dia. Gue mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari, berpikir dan berpikir kira-kira apa ya, yang bikin dia gak mau lagi berjuang sama gue. Gue lupa makan, lupa ke toilet, sampe Hanse, sahabat gue yang lain, rela nyamperin gue tiga kali sehari untuk nyuapin gue makan dan anter gue ke toilet. Setiap hari dia nemenin gue, ngasih banyak afirmasi bahwa gue akan baik-baik saja tanpa dia dan sewaktu gue sadar gue perlu bangkit dan lanjutin hidup, Hanse bahkan sampe nangis," Byungchan terkekeh, "dan bayangin betapa kagetnya dia waktu gue bilang gue mau ambil kelas masak sebagai sarana gue untuk menyibukkan pikiran dan pelan-pelan lupain dia. Tapi sayangnya ga semudah itu, semesta mengizinkan gue buat ngelupain dia. Inget kuesioner yang bikin gue bingung setengah mati pas ngisi?", Seungsik mengangguk, "setengah dari _list_ makanan di kuesioner itu makanan yang bikin gue keinget sama dia. Bikin gue ngerasa gak berarti. Ngerasa kalo gue bakal lanjutin hidup dengan lubang gede di hati gue. Susah untuk melanjutkan hidup ketika gue sendiri bahkan gak merasa lengkap untuk hidup."

Byungchan menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri sementara matanya berkaca-kaca, mungkin sedang mengingat potongan memorinya, entah yang mana, dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Seungsik membiarkan hening kembali mengisi sampai Byungchan menemui komposurnya kembali. Seungsik menatap Byungchan yang masih mendongak, menatap hampa langit-langit, "Byungchan? Maaf ya, karena kamu harus mengalami semua kejadian ini."

Byungchan memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuknya, meluncur jauh ke pipinya. Padahal bukan mantan kekasihnya yang mengujarkan maaf padanya, tetapi entah mengapa maaf itu berefek sama padanya. Meluruhkan semua benteng pertahanannya bahwa dia sudah cukup kuat melanjutkan hidup. Tangisnya pecah tanpa sadar dan samar-samar dia bisa merasakan kotak tisu digeser mendekat ke arahnya sementara ia menangis sambil menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun sementara dia mengisak. Seungsik menahan diri untuk menepuk bahu Byungchan guna meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa dia boleh menangis sebanyak yang dia mau. Dia tak mau menyentuh tubuh Byungchan tanpa _consent_ meskipun sesederhana bahwa ia ingin menenangkan Byungchan melalui tepukan di bahunya, karena mau bagaimanapun dia dan Byungchan masih merupakan orang asing bagi masing-masing. Jadi sebagai ganti tepukan di bahunya, Seungsik memilih berulang kali berujar, "gapapa, Byungchan, gapapa. Nangis aja," yang membuatnya Byungchan menemukan tenang di tengah isaknya, tanpa sentuhan di bahu selayaknya orang lain menenangkan Byungchan kala dia menangis.

Byungchan baru mengangkat kepala setelah badai di kepalanya reda dan menyambar beberapa lembar tisu untuk menyeka mata dan hidungnya. Dia bahkan membersit hidungnya, mengeluarkan ingus yang terkumpul selama menangis. Byungchan memberanikan diri menatap Seungsik kembali dan tersenyum lemah. 

"Byungchan, lo hebat bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Gue bangga sama lo."

Byungchan berhutang banyak pada Seungsik. Bukan karena ucapannya mengenai dia yang bertahan dengan luka yang masih basah, melainkan karena dirinya yang kembali bersikap biasa, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik obrolan lain, jauh dari makanan, jauh dari pekerjaan mereka berdua yang membuat beban di pundak Byungchan agak terangkat sedikit, dan membuat Byungchan lupa bahwa dia di kedai sedang menunggu kedatangan Hanse. Maka ketika Hanse datang menyusul ke _meeting_ _room_ dan menemukan Seungsik dan Byungchan tengah berbicara asyik dan lupa akan keadaan sekitar, Byungchan segera tahu bahwa laki-laki itu akan menyodorinya banyak, banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya mirip tersangka sedang diinterogasi (setengahnya karena mata sembab Byungchan), tapi Byungchan pikir, dia tak akan kesusahan dalam menjawab rentetan pertanyaan itu.

***

"Tumben nyebat," kata pria berbaju biru langit sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seungsik, "banyak kerjaan?"

Seungsik menoleh singkat dan mencari asbak untuk mematikan rokoknya namun pria di sebelahnya berkata, "santai aja kali. Gue emang ga suka asep rokok, tapi bukan berarti lo harus langsung musnahin asap rokoknya dari gue juga. Lanjutin aja nyebatnya, gapapa. Udah biasa gue hidup di lingkungan perokok aktif."

"Bukan kerjaan," jawab Seungsik, seolah tak ada jeda dari pembicaraan mengenai asap rokok.

"Oh," kata pria itu, "gue siap dengerin kalo lo mau cerita."

Seungsik memilih menghabiskan sisa rokok di tangannya dan membuang puntung rokok di tempat khusus lalu berkata, "terlalu cepat kalo gue bilang ini soal gebetan, tapi gue udah jatuh terlalu jauh buat bilang ini soal _crush_."

"Oke. Gue paham. Lanjut."

"Kami baru bener-bener ngobrol di luar hobi kami, kemaren. Awalnya hal-hal kasual dan sebisa mungkin ga menyinggung ranah privat, meskipun kadang dia tiba-tiba ngajuin pertanyaan yang bagi dia mungkin adalah privat bagi gue. Tapi lo tau sendiri, gue sesantai apa dalam ngadepin pertanyaan kaya begitu," laki-laki di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju, "gue pikir jawaban gue biasa aja sampe dia tiba-tiba nyeritain sesuatu yang menurut gue privat banget. Dia cerita tanpa gue minta dan jujur gue gak bisa nyetop karena gue tahu, ini pasti udah ngeganggu pikirannya banget sampe dia nyeritain hal ini sama orang yang itungannya baru dia kenal. Gue dengerin semuanya tanpa interupsi dan anehnya hati gue sakit banget liat dia nangis pas gue bilang maaf karena dia harus ngelewatin semua kejadian ini. Padahal bukan gue yang bikin dia ngalamin hal ini, tapi gue sakit banget liatnya." Seungsik menarik napas panjang, "waktu dia selesai nangis dan ngasih senyum apologetik karena tiba-tiba cerita sama gue, gue lega banget dan insting gue buat ngelindungin dia muncul. Gue gamau liat dia sedih lagi tapi gue cuman orang asing di hidup dia."

Pria di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya simpatik, "lo udah jatuh sama dia tanpa sadar, Sik."

Seungsik tidak membantah atau mengiyakan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan sedikit di belakang kanan kiri tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya kesana, sehingga dia dapat memandang langit lebih leluasa, "apa pendapat lo soal orang yang tiba-tiba baca buku nomor dua dari serial petualangan berisi tujuh buku berbeda tanpa bener-bener selesai membaca buku pertamanya?"

Ini agak tiba-tiba, tapi laki-laki di sebelahnya paham betul kalau Seungsik senang menganalogikan kisah hidupnya dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, jadi dia memilihkan jawaban dengan begitu hati-hati, "orang itu gak akan seutuhnya memahami buku kedua. Buku kedua, suka gak suka, nyambung gak nyambung, pasti ada kaitannya sama buku pertama. Gimana bisa dia menyimpulkan sesuatu yang dia baca di buku kedua jika seandainya hal itu ternyata berkaitan sama apa yang lo belum baca di buku pertama. Semenyebalkan apapun, lo tetep harus baca supaya lo bisa tahu seutuhnya apa yang penulisnya coba sampaikan. Dia ga akan bisa menikmati buku keduanya dengan benar karena dia harus bolak-balik baca buku pertamanya, membandingkan apa yang terjadi di buku pertama dan keduanya untuk beberapa kejadian yang ga akan pernah bisa dibandingkan karena buku kedua itu hadir setelah buku pertama selesai 'kan? Yang artinya buku kedua itu versi lebih berkembangnya buku pertama. Pendapat gue, suka gak suka, lo tetep harus selesai baca buku pertamanya supaya bisa bener-bener paham soal serial petualangannya secara keseluruhan."

Seungsik mengangguk, "berarti gue ga salah mikir. Dia tetap butuh _closure_ meskipun sekarang dia udah mulai belajar melangkah maju, lanjutin hidup pelan-pelan."

"Bener. Lo bakal terjebak sama permasalahan yang itu-itu aja kalo _closure_ nya gak jelas."

"Kayak lo sama Seungwoo ya, Chan?", pria di sebelahnya salah tingkah dan meninju lengan Seungsik sekeras mungkin, "ya 'kan fakta kalo lo sama Seungwoo putus nyambung!"

"Gue putus nyambung sekali doang, nyet. Lagian kita sama-sama dapet _closure_ dan setelah mikir sendiri-sendiri emang kita masih mikirin satu sama lain, jadi kita sepakat buat balik bareng lagi," kata Chan jengkel, "gak usah bahas gue sama Seungwoo lagi deh, lanjut sama masalah lo. Sekarang apa yang mau lo lakukan?"

"Gak tau," kata Seungsik mengangkat bahu, "jujur gue bingung. Dia memang belum tahu gue punya _crush_ sama dia, tapi gue juga masih orang asing yang secara gak sengaja dengerin cerita dia soal masa lalunya. Bakal aneh kalo gue tiba-tiba ngasih saran abcd supaya dia bisa dapet _closure_."

Chan mengambil napas lalu tersenyum, "gue tau lo paling jago untuk urusan ini. Jadi Seungsik yang biasa. Seungsik yang santai menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Seungsik yang bisa bikin orang nyaman karena aura santainya. Itu udah cukup."

"Normal Seungsik?"

"Normal Seungsik. Biarin semesta bekerja sebagaimana mestinya untuk saat ini."

Seungsik mengangguk. Menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang paling sulit jika menyangkut dengan seseorang yang dia sukai. 

***

Seungsik kira, pertemuannya dengan Hanse sore ini adalah bagian dari hasil pekerjaan semesta. Siapa sangka lelaki itu akan menyapanya dengan santai, tanpa beban, saat dirinya mengantri untuk membayar makanan di rumah makan padang dekat kantornya. Hanse bilang, dia baru saja melakukan pemotretan untuk bayi baru lahir dari sepasang pasangan muda yang tinggal tak jauh dari area ini dan dia iseng makan sore di sana karena sering mendengar kabar bahwa gulai otaknya patut diacungi jempol. Hanse kemudian tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya bicara di studionya yang ternyata berada satu lantai di atas salon milik Byungchan ("gak ada Byungchan kalo hari Selasa, santai."), dan sekarang disinilah dia, duduk di salah satu balkon dengan rokok yang terselip di antara jemarinya dan Hanse.

"Sori banget, Sik. Gue orangnya anti basa-basi, jadi gue langsung aja nanya. Sabtu lalu, Byungchan cerita soal mantannya ya?", Seungsik mengangguk, "Jujur aja gue bingung harus seneng ato sedih karena Byungchan udah mau pelan-pelan terbuka sama orang lain soal lukanya, tapi di sisi lain, gue masih berpikir belum waktunya dia lanjutin hidup di saat dia sendiri belum paham kenapa mantannya ngambil keputusan sulit kaya gitu."

Hanse menyugar rambutnya pelan lalu memainkan piercing di bibirnya dengan gelisah. Seungsik paham kalo Hanse sedang menghadapi dilema entah apa, jadi dia berkata, "gapapa Se, kalo lo belum siap untuk ngobrol. Jangan dipaksa."

"Bukan gitu. Gue takut kalo gue salah ngira dan bikin masalah Byungchan jadi meleber kemana-mana, terlebih sama orang luar yang dengan mudah ngejudge mantannya seolah mantannya yang salah. Di satu sisi gue ga bisa mengabaikan fakta kalo mata lo beda ketika ngeliat Byungchan. Gue yakin lo bukan sepenuhnya orang luar."

Seungsik mengambil napas dan tersenyum, "bener. Gue punya _crush_ sama dia sejak hari pertama kami pelatihan bareng. Lo bener."

Hanse menghisap rokoknya lambat-lambat, "gue udah melihat banyak, mengingat gue adalah orang di antara mereka, orang paling deket yang menyaksikan mereka yang berangkat dari temen ke pacar. Gue banyak melihat dari dua sisi ketika Byungchan begini dan dia begitu," Hanse menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Byungchan sahabat gue, dan diapun sama. Ga ada yang mudah ketika dia memutuskan bahwa dia dan Byungchan ga bisa melangkah ke tahapan lain yang jauh lebih serius. Salahnya dia, dia gak segera jujur waktu dia mulai merasa kalo dia dan Byungchan ga bisa lagi bareng. Jadinya bom waktu ketika Byungchan ngajak dia ke tahapan yang lebih dan dia menolak. Dua-duanya terluka, dua-duanya terpuruk. Dia ingin Byungchan dapet _closure_ tapi Byungchan terlalu takut untuk itu, padahal itu penting banget supaya dia bisa bangkit dan hidup kayak biasanya."

Seungsik mengangguk, "gue pun berpikiran sama. Akan sia-sia jika gue deketin dia dengan harapan dia akan _move_ _on_ ke gue, di saat dia belum punya _closure_ yang jelas."

"Apa rencana lo?"

"Gak ada," kata Seungsik jujur, "tapi gue mau jadi Seungsik yang biasa. Jadi Seungsik yang nawarin bantuan di kelas masak dengan imbalan nyicipin masakan buatan dia di kelas. Jadi Seungsik yang dia bisa mintain tolong apa aja, kapan aja."

Hanse tersenyum dan menoleh pada Seungsik, "apa yang akan lo lakukan kalo misalnya mereka balikan? meski menurut gue, mereka ga mungkin balikan sih."

"Gue seneng punya temen kaya Byungchan," kata Seungsik final dan membuat senyum Hanse makin lebar. 

"Lo orang baik, Sik."

"Stop ngomongin gue baik. Trauma gue dari dulu diputusin dengan alasan gue terlalu baik."

Hanse tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Dia cukup puas dengan jawaban Seungsik untuk saat ini.

***

Byungchan masih tak habis pikir kenapa dia tiba-tiba bercerita soal mantannya pada Seungsik, hari Sabtu yang lalu. Seungsik hanya menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padanya, tapi entah stimulus dari mana yang membuat dirinya begitu berani membuka diri menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya kelemahan terbesar. Dirinya takut membuat Seungsik berpikiran macam-macam soal ceritanya dan parahnya, Byungchan tak punya nomor pria itu untuk menanyai pendapatnya soal ceritanya ataupun meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja Seungsik harus mendengar kisah hidupnya. Byungchan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman selama seminggu, memikirkan reaksi Seungsik ketika mereka bertemu di pelatihan nantinya. Dia takut Seungsik menjadi berubah. 

"Gak mau turun?", tanya Hanse ketika mereka tiba di lobi gedung pelatihan, "gak enak badan? Mules?"

Byungchan menggeleng, "lagi ngelamun aja."

"Ngelamun apa?"

"Gak. Gapapa. Ga penting."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Yaudah. Nanti inget ya, kalo gue gak ada kabar sampe jam dua belas…."

"Itu tandanya lo ga bisa cabut dari kerjaan dan gue harus naik taksi _online_ ke tempat lu kerja. Udah hafal di luar kepala, Se. _Chill_. Lagian gue gak apa-apa banget kalo pulang sendiri."

" _Nope_. Dompet digital lo udah gue isi, jadi nanti tinggal pesen aja."

"Oke. _Bye_ , Sese. Hati-hati."

Byungchan melambaikan tangan hingga mobil Hanse keluar dari area lobi dan melangkah gontai menuju kelas. Dia belum siap dijauhi Seungsik karena perkara patah hatinya yang terkesan berlebihan, apalagi bisa dibilang dari seluruh peserta pelatihan hanya Seungsik yang benar-benar akrab dengannya. Byungchan menghela napas panjang lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Seungsik yang tersenyum ke arahnya. 

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum seperti biasa, menanyakan hal-hal yang kasual seperti biasa, lalu setelah kehabisan topik, dia akan kembali sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Seungsik sama sekali bersikap seperti biasanya, seolah Byungchan tidak menceritakan kisah patah hatinya dan menangis di minggu lalu. Mulutnya baru mau menanyakan mengapa Seungsik bersikap biasa saja, tetapi Hakyeon yang masuk ke kelas tiba-tiba membuat Byungchan terkejut dan mengatupkan mulutnya persis seperti ikan koki. Seungsik dapat melihat lewat ekor matanya bahwa Byungchan terlihat seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya, jadi Seungsik putuskan untuk menoleh dan berbisik, "kenapa?"

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya grogi. Waktunya betul-betul kurang tepat jadi dia hanya balas berbisik, "nanti aja."

Seungsik mengangguk dan konsentrasi Byungchan kembali pada Hakyeon di depan. Tapi rasanya aneh bahwa Seungsik bersikap terlalu biasa padanya. Pada umumnya orang yang diceritakan mengenai kisah patah hatinya akan bersikap sedikit berlebihan, menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang menggelikan atau bersikap meremehkan karena bisa-bisanya Byungchan terpuruk sejauh itu karena cinta. Seungsik adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang bersikap biasa saja, seolah Byungchan kemarin sedang mabuk dan tiba-tiba menceritakan kisahnya. Harusnya Byungchan berterima kasih karena ini, tapi entah mengapa dia malah merasa terganggu karenanya. Senyum Seungsik masih seperti biasa saat dia datang menawarkan bantuan saat Byungchan hendak menumis bumbu cabai hijau ("itu bakal muncrat kemana-mana kalo lo nuanginnya kasar begitu.") untuk lidah sapinya, atau bantu mengecek kematangan daging untuk selat solo Byungchan ("udah deh kayanya kalo _well_ _done._ "). 

Byungchan menunggu Seungsik membagi char siu babi dan semur babi kecap ke piring kecil untuknya dan mengambil sedikit lidah sapi cabai hijau dan selat solo buatan Byungchan untuk dicicipi olehnya. Begitu badannya kembali bersandar pada kursi, Byungchan berkata, "Sik."

"Ya?"

"Kok bisa sih, lo bersikap biasa aja sama gue ketika minggu kemaren gue tiba-tiba nyeritain mantan gue dan nangis? Apa lo gak bingung? Apa lo ga nganggep gue lebay?"

Seungsik kembali duduk tegak dan memastikan bahwa Hakyeon masih cukup lama untuk tiba di meja mereka, lalu berkata, "jujur, gue bingung. Tapi menurut gue, kalo sampe lo cerita tiba-tiba ke gue, yang notabenenya cuman temen pelatihan biasa, pastilah itu sesuatu yang lo udah bingung mau cerita kemana lagi, makanya gue memilih buat diem dan dengerin semua cerita lo tanpa interupsi dan ga sok-sokan ngasih nasehat karena lo cuman butuh didengerin. Kalo soal lebay," Seungsik menghela napas, "semua orang punya masalah yang beda-beda. Gak bisa lo mengecilkan masalah yang lo rasain hanya karena orang lain ga segitunya ketika dihadapkan masalah yang sama. Lo gak lebay kok. Orang lain 'kan ga tau gimana beratnya masalah lo kalo mereka ga berada nyobain berdiri di tempat yang sama. Semua yang lo rasain itu valid kok. Ga ada yang lebay, makanya gue bersikap biasa aja. Ato kecuali lo mau gue bersikap gak biasa aja?"

"Bukan gitu," Byungchan meremas tangannya gelisah, "justru gue berterima kasih karena lo bersikap biasa aja. Itu sesuatu yang selalu gue harapkan sama orang ketika gue cerita soal ini."

"Oh. Tapi kalo lo gak nyaman sama sikap gue, bilang ya? Gak semua orang nyaman sama sikap gue yang begini, karena mereka malah mikirnya gue mengecilkan masalah mereka tiap kali mereka cerita."

"Ya, itu juga sih."

Seungsik menoleh dan menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus, "oke, gue minta maaf buat yang itu. Gue beneran bersikap biasa sama lo karena takut lo gak nyaman karena udah cerita hal yang privat banget ke gue, bukannya menganggap lo lebay dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Apa yang lo rasain itu valid dan ga lebay, kok."

"Gue maafin."

"Seperti apa yang pernah gue bilang, lo bisa minta tolong apa aja dan kapan aja sama gue. Gue ga akan nge _judge_ kok."

"Oke."

Keduanya menyambut Hakyeon dengan senyuman paling manis ketika dia datang ke meja mereka sambil membawa piring berisi makanan di tangannya. 

*

"Lo gak dijemput?", tanya Seungsik saat mereka turun ke lobi dan menyadari bahwa mobil Hanse absen dari parkiran. 

"Engga. Hanse ga bisa ninggalin kerjaan jadi gue yang nyusulin ke tempat dia."

"Dimana emangnya?" 

"Deket batas kota sebelah timur. Gue mau pesen taksi _online_ tapi dari tadi gak ada yang nyangkut mulu."

"Bareng gue aja, mau? Mumpung lagi bawa mobil."

"Gapapa?"

"Santai. Emang rumah gue daerah timur kok."

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Gue nebeng ya, Sik."

Seungsik mengiyakan dan sekarang Byungchan sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Mobil Seungsik sedikit lebih rapi ketimbang mobil Hanse dan lebih wangi karena Hanse ogah membuang uangnya untuk pengharum mobil. Seungsik menyalakan aplikasi _streaming_ musik dan meminta Byungchan untuk memilih lagu selama mereka mulai terjebak kemacetan khas malam minggu. Sesekali mereka terlibat percakapan spontan akibat sama-sama menyanyikan lagu dengan penuh semangat atau sekedar mengomentari pengendara motor di depan mobil Seungsik yang kelewat _ngaco_.

"Udah ada kabar dari Hanse?" 

"Belom. Beneran sibuk kayanya dia sampe ga bisa buka hape,"

"Ini udah deket banget sama tempatnya, tapi kalo gue drop lo di sini, kasian lo nya. Ga ada tempat nunggu yang aman di deket sini dan jujur gue juga ga tega ninggalin lo sendiri di tempat begini."

"Duh, gimana ya..pasti dia ga bisa angkat telpon juga," kata Byungchan sambil menggigit bibirnya. 

"Di deket sini ada kedai dimsum, enak banget. Cuman gue yakin, antreannya agak ga ngotak kalo malem minggu gini. Tapi seenggaknya lo lebih aman nunggu di sana daripada di sini, gimana?"

Byungchan memutar otaknya selama beberapa saat. Opsi yang cukup bagus mengingat Hanse juga pasti kelaparan sehabis bekerja dan dia sendiri juga sudah mulai merasa lapar. "Boleh. Gue nunggu di situ aja."

Seungsik memutar balik mobilnya dan mengarahkannya pada satu jalan yang lumayan sempit namun ramai karena banyaknya orang mengantre untuk bisa makan dimsum di tempat. Seungsik memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari kedai dan mematikan mesin mobil yang sontak membuat Byungchan terkesiap, "Loh? Katanya mau ngedrop gue doang?"

"Ga jadi. Gue laper juga ternyata. Kecuali kalo lo ga nyaman, ya gue langsung pulang aja."

"Eh? Ga kok, gapapa. Takut ngerepotin aja."

"Ga ngerepotin kok, kan gue juga laper sih. Yuk?"

Mereka turun dari mobil dan ikut menuliskan nama di daftar antrean sebelum ikut menunggu di luar kedai seperti pelanggan lain. Seungsik langsung mencarikan tempat duduk begitu mereka selesai menulis dan Byungchan tak bisa berterima kasih lebih dari itu. 

Selama menunggu, Byungchan jadi tahu bahwa Seungsik orangnya cukup _talkative_ , terlebih jika mereka sedang membicarakan topik favoritnya. Dia juga jadi tahu kalau Seungsik sering menjelajah kota kala senggang, mencicipi berbagai makanan kaki lima untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya. Dan yang paling utama, Byungchan jadi tahu kalau Seungsik punya sikap penuh pertimbangan yang layak diapresiasi lebih. Byungchan bahkan sudah lelah menghitung berapa kali lelaki itu menggeser kursinya ataupun bertukar posisi duduk ketika asap rokok terbang ke arahnya. Atau ketika Seungsik menggeser kursi Byungchan mendekat ke arahnya ketika segerombolan orang yang mengantri di belakang Byungchan, duduk terlalu dekat ke arahnya. 

"Lo ga ada alergi udang 'kan?", Seungsik memastikan saat akan memesan dimsum. Byungchan menggeleng, "paket A nya tiga ya. Minumnya teh manis anget, tiga juga," Byungchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Seungsik buru-buru menambahkan, "buat Hanse."

Seungsik lebih banyak diam ketika mereka sudah berada di kedai, mungkin karena sekarang dia sudah tak lagi bisa menahan lapar. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit galak, tipikal orang kebanyakan yang berubah menyebalkan ketika lapar mendera, dan membuat Byungchan tak kuasa menahan tawa melihatnya, jadi dia putuskan untuk sedikit bercerita soal pelanggannya yang unik ataupun asistennya yang kelewat nyentrik. Seungsik jelas terdistraksi, karena begitu makanan mereka datang, raut wajahnya menggambarkan keheranan karena, "gak biasanya mereka secepat ini."

"Hati-hati ya sama _chili oil_ nya. Dia kaya ga pedes di lidah, tapi tau-tau perut lo panas nanti," katanya sambil menuang sedikit _chili oil_ di piring kecil dan menyorongkan piring tersebut pada Byungchan. 

Topik pembicaraan sekarang tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan dan wisata kuliner, tapi Byungchan tak keberatan meski dia tak bisa mengingat setengah dari pembicaraan itu. Yang Byungchan ingat adalah bagaimana Seungsik berulang kali memastikan Byungchan tidak kepanasan ("kalo lo kegerahan, tuker tempat duduk sama gue ya, ini dapet angin sedikit dari kipas yang ini."), tidak kepedasan karena _chili oil_ ("pedes ya? Mau saos sambel yang biasa aja apa gimana? Apa mau tambah es teh?"), atau tetap merasa nyaman ketika kursi di belakang Byungchan memundurkan kursi hingga membuat Byungchan harus memajukan kursi ("pindah sini.") dan memberikan spasi yang cukup untuk Byungchan dan Hanse ketika Hanse datang dan siap mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya begitu tiba di kedai ("gue ngerokok bentar ya di luar. Kalo mau tambah, bilang aja.")

"Seungsik baik ya, Chan?"

Byungchan membuang muka lalu bergumam, "iya. Baik banget."

***

Byungchan jadi menyesal kenapa baru meminta nomor telepon Seungsik setelah nyaris lima minggu menjalani pelatihan, jika ternyata Seungsik cukup responsif ketika ditanyai soal tips memasak tiap kali Byungchan iseng membuat sesuatu di dapur. Kadang lelaki itu membalas pesannya dengan menyelipkan potongan kesehariannya yang tak terlalu penting tapi cukup untuk menghibur dirinya seharian di salon. Byungchan pun melakukan hal yang sama jika tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengirimkan foto makanan kedai kaki lima yang tengah disantapnya. Mereka banyak berkomunikasi selama jeda seminggu di antara pelatihan dan Byungchan sama sekali tidak keberatan sewaktu menyadari sapaan Seungsik berubah dari, "minggu yang sibuk?," menjadi, "udah makan?". Dirinya tersenyum sambil menjawab bahwa dia dan Hanse mampir ke warung bubur di perempatan dekat gedung pelatihan dan Seungsik tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya. 

Byungchan harus mengakui bahwa topik yang tersisa pada pelatihan adalah topik yang paling dia hindari karena mantannya paling suka makanan dengan topik ini. Topik minggu ini misalnya, makanan dari boga bahari yang Byungchan senang untuk memakannya namun tidak senang untuk membuatnya. Byungchan banyak berjengit dan melompat kecil saat berusaha membersihkan cumi-cuminya dan berakhir Seungsik membantunya tanpa diminta. Beruntung Seungsik sama-sama membuat hidangan cumi-cumi juga sehingga Byungchan tak perlu merasa merepotkan Seungsik. 

"Udah bersih ya," kata Seungsik, "kantong tintanya emang ga dikeluarin soalnya 'kan justru itu poin pentingnya."

"Oke," Byungchan memisahkan cumi yang selesai dibersihkan dalam wadah lain lalu bergidik lagi ketika mencoba menguliti udang. Seungsik terkekeh dan menyodorkan sarung tangan karet yang langsung kenakan Byungchan.

"Kenapa sih…"

"Geli tau. Eh ini udah bener 'kan?"

"Bener, trus punggungnya disayat dikit...oke….stop..nah itu yang item-item buang. Kepalanya jangan dicopot, biarin aja, yang bikin enak itu soalnya."

Byungchan membersihkan semua udang di wadahnya dan berpamitan pada Seungsik yang masih berkutat dengan kepitingnya. Keduanya disibukkan dengan memasak selama sisa pelatihan, karena boga bahari merupakan bahan makanan yang berkaitan erat dengan waktu memasak. Tidak boleh terlalu lama atau terlalu cepat karena akan merubah teksturnya. Byungchan yang menyelesaikan masakannya lebih dahulu, menawarkan pada Seungsik untuk membantunya membersihkan peralatan yang sudah tak digunakannya dan Seungsik memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Byungchan sebagai ganti. Bertukar pesan selama jeda seminggu di antara pelatihan rupanya membawa Seungsik dan Byungchan dalam keakraban yang lebih lanjut. Topik pembicaraan mereka semakin meluas, disisipi beberapa hal yang membuat mereka semakin terbuka satu sama lain, seperti Seungsik yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai _anisong_ meskipun suaranya lebih cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu _ballad_. Seungsik juga sudah mulai luwes dalam melemparkan candaan juga sedikit menggoda Byungchan ketika mendapati gigi Byungchan menghitam karena balakutak cuminya, yang berakhir Seungsik dan Byungchan pulang paling akhir karena Seungsik menunggu Byungchan menggosok gigi hingga tidak berwarna hitam.

"Hanse udah sampe mana?", tanya Seungsik yang lagi-lagi menyadari absennya mobil berwarna putih dari parkiran.

"Kena macet di tol. Mana masih jauh. Padahal lagi pengen cepet pulang."

"Mau gue anterin?"

"Ga usah. Kasian lo kena macet terus-terusan kalo nganterin gue. Nanti kaki lu gede sebelah lagi."

"Udah berani, ya, Byungchan," kata Seungsik sambil terkekeh, "mau nunggu di sebelah?"

"Iya kayanya. Mau dimana lagi coba?"

"Gue temenin, ya?"

Selalu. Seungsik selalu mempertanyakan _consent_ nya terhadap hal sekecil apapun yang membuat Byungchan nyaman berada di dekat Seungsik. Meskipun Byungchan menilai Seungsik tergolong orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun dan kebanyakan orang dengan tipe seperti ini jarang menanyakan _consent_ lawan bicaranya, ini adalah suatu sisi Seungsik yang Byungchan suka. "Iya, boleh."

Byungchan bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengobrol dengan orang yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Seungsik berbeda. Lelaki itu seperti tahu topik apa yang Byungchan senangi atau mengalihkan perhatian jika mereka, entah mengapa, sampai ke topik yang Byungchan hindari. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Byungchan tak keberatan untuk membuka diri pada Seungsik sedikit demi sedikit, termasuk soal dirinya yang selalu merasa _insecure_ pasca kisah cintanya berakhir. Lelaki itu mendengarkan semuanya tanpa interupsi ataupun menghakimi, melainkan berujar, "gue paham, kok," beberapa kali, meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa atensi Seungsik masih ada pada cerita Byungchan sepenuhnya. 

"Makanya, _at some point_ , gue suka nyalahin diri sendiri kenapa gue baru minat sama masak setelah gue putus, bukannya pas waktu masih sama dia. Gue masakin dia cuman sekali dan rasanya beneran kaya sampah dipadetin. Apa gara-gara itu ya, dia mutusin gue," Byungchan menerawang jauh, "gue udah mencoba kok belajar masak tapi rasanya ga ada perkembangan yang berarti meski gue udah ikut pelatihan sama kak Hakyeon. Masakan gue tetep ga enak," Seungsik seperti hendak membantah ucapan Byungchan, namun Byungchan sudah terkekeh duluan melihat ekspresi Seungsik. Lucu. "Ga cuma perkara makanan aja. Gue ini orangnya ceroboh. Udah berapa kali gue kecopetan karena nunggu dijemput di tempat rawan atau bikin mobil gue baret-baret karena ga sabaran waktu parkir. Makanya waktu gue ngurung diri di kamar sehabis putus, gue jadi mikir kaya gini. Ya maksudnya siapa juga yang mau sama orang kaya gini. Ceroboh dan gak bisa masak."

Byungchan tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan kepala. Seungsik berdeham pelan dan berkata, "Jangan mikir kaya gitu ya? Pasti ada kok yang suka sama lo."

"Ya...tapi siapa coba yang bakal suka kalo gue begini?"

"Gue suka kok sama lo."

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Telinganya panas sementara matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha memandang Seungsik lurus-lurus, mencari apakah Seungsik sedang bercanda. Tapi Seungsik balik menatapnya sama serius, menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidak bercanda. 

"Maaf udah bikin lo kaget dan gak nyaman sama pernyataan gue barusan. Gue tertarik sama lo sejak kita pertama ketemu. Tapi gue berani sumpah, semua hal yang gue tawarin ke lo sampe sekarang, gue lakuin tulus tanpa niatan yang lebih. Gue murni pengen ngebantuin lo karena lo keliatan sebingung itu." Hening datang dan Byungchan terlihat sedikit gelisah jadi Seungsik segera menambahkan, "lo gak usah bersikap apa-apa. Semua cerita lo soal mantan lo ga ada hubungannya sama perasaan gue. Perasaan gue, biarlah urusan gue. Gue masih akan jadi Seungsik yang biasa, yang nawarin bantuan ketika lo bingung masak, yang bakal jawab pertanyaan lo tentang masak, yang nemenin lo nungguin di kedai sampai dijemput Hanse, ato bahkan nganter lo ke tempat Hanse kerja. Gue sama sekali ga ngarepin apa-apa."

Byungchan merasa tak enak, sejujurnya, tapi dia juga tak bisa menemukan setitik pun dusta dari kata-kata Seungsik. Ada denyut menyakitkan setiap kali dia mengingat bahwa dia sudah menceritakan segala detail kisah kasihnya dengan sang mantan di depan Seungsik, berikut kisahnya yang belum mampu bangkit seutuhnya. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan buat Seungsik, meski lelaki itu sudah mengatakan bahwa Byungchan tak perlu memikirkan itu. Seungsik tulus dan Byungchan juga tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa dia sama tertariknya dengan Seungsik. Tak adil buat Seungsik jika Byungchan menyambut baik soal perasaan Seungsik di saat dirinya belum benar-benar sembuh. Seungsik sudah punya tempat di hatinya dan Byungchan tak mau Seungsik pergi dari situ.

"Byungchan? Kamu gapapa?"

Air mata Byungchan tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia takut Seungsik akan pergi begitu saja setelah serangkaian pikiran negatif bergantian mampir di kepalanya seperti _trailer_ film dengan _sad ending_. Mulutnya berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat tapi begitu kalimat itu sampai di lidahnya, kalimat itu rusak menjadi kata-kata yang tidak koheren. Byungchan memejamkan matanya dan membuat air mata di pelupuknya jatuh ke pipi sementara mulutnya telah berhasil merangkai kata yang dikeluarkan pelan-pelan, "Seungsik… Seungsik…"

"Gue gak kemana-mana, Byungchan. Gue gak kemana-mana."

Byungchan membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan mengangkat tangan kanan di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu dengan perlahan tangannya meraih kelingking kiri Seungsik untuk digenggam erat, "Seungsik… Seungsik…"

Seungsik terlihat kaget sewaktu Byungchan tiba-tiba menggenggam kelingkingnya dan kini malah menggenggam tangannya erat. Seungsik menatap mata Byungchan dalam, lalu balas menggenggam tangan Byungchan sama eratnya, "Gue gak kemana-mana. Janji."

Dan, genggaman tangan itu bertahan sampai gawai Byungchan berbunyi, menandakan telepon masuk dari Hanse.

***

Seungsik pikir Hanse akan mendampratnya habis-habisan setelah pengakuan sukanya pada Byungchan, tetapi Hanse hanya mengirimi dua pesan suara masing-masing berdurasi lima detik dan lima menit. Pesan yang pertama adalah, "lu tau konsekuensinya," yang Seungsik tahu betul pesan ini mengarah kemana. Segalanya mungkin agak berubah meski Seungsik berani menjamin dia tak berubah, tapi tak mungkin juga untuk Byungchan bersikap biasa saja setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Seungsik menarik napas panjang sebelum mendengarkan pesan kedua, yang menjelaskan kurang lebih posisi Hanse sekarang dan dia tak akan membebani Seungsik dengan mengabari kondisi Byungchan setelah mendengarkan pengakuannya. Seungsik membalas pesan dengan dua kata saja dan setelahnya Hanse sama sekali tak mengirimkan balasan lagi.

Seungsik merasa sedikit hampa karena di minggu lalu, dia dan Byungchan bertukar pesan cukup sering dan setelah pengakuannya, Byungchan juga menghentikan pesannya. Seungsik paham kalau pengakuannya berdampak besar bagi Byungchan, sehingga Seungsik hanya bisa menunggu Byungchan menghubunginya duluan. Terhitung sudah tiga hari semenjak dia dan Byungchan terakhir bertemu dan Seungsik sama sekali tidak mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Byungchan karena dia ingin memberi banyak waktu pada Byungchan untuk mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik-baik. 

Dirinya baru saja meletakkan gawainya ke nakas saat gawainya berdering dan menampilkan nama yang belakangan ini membuatnya cukup kepikiran. Belum sampai nada dering kedua, Seungsik memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Byungchan? Ada apa?"

Byungchan mengeluarkan napas lega saat mendengar Seungsik mengangkat teleponnya dengan nada biasa. Pikiran buruk di benaknya seketika terhapus dan Byungchan berkata, "gue boleh minta tolong?"

"Ya, _of course_. Gimana?"

"Gue gak bisa tidur," cicitnya pelan, "barangkali lo tahu berapa sendok bubuk coklat yang gue butuhin buat bikin coklat panas. Soalnya ga ada coklat instan di rumah."

"Gue sih biasanya pake setengah cangkir kecil buat bubuk coklatnya, terus kental manis secukupnya sama vanilla sedikit, baru nanti diseduh air panas. Tapi bubuk coklatnya bisa lo kurangi ya kalo terlalu pekat menurut lo."

Hening agak lama sampai Seungsik harus memanggil Byungchan, takut pria di seberang sana jatuh tertidur, "Byungchan?"

"Eh, iya. Halo? Sori..tadi lagi nyatet."

"Oke."

Byungchan terdiam lagi dan otak Seungsik memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan soal mengapa Byungchan menelepon dan menanyainya soal resep coklat panas. Kemungkinan pertama mengatakan Byungchan benar-benar tak bisa tidur dan butuh coklat panas sementara kemungkinan kedua mengatakan bahwa Byungchan masih meragukan kata-kata Seungsik soal dia yang tak akan kemana-mana. Seungsik mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Byungchan."

"Ya?"

" _Just...take your time_. Seperti apa yang gue bilang kemaren, perasaan gue urusan gue, jadi gue harap lo ga perlu ngerasa terbebani soal ini. Jangan terlalu dipikirin soal perasaan gue, serius," Seungsik menghela napas, "gue ga akan kemana-mana juga. Jadi, tolong santai aja ya sama gue?"

"Oke. Sori kalo gue ganggu waktu lo."

"Lo sama sekali gak ganggu Byungchan. Kasih tau gue ya kalo lo butuh sesuatu lagi? Gue janji, gue gak kemana-mana."

Byungchan menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "oke. Makasih ya Seungsik."

" _Anytime_ , santai aja."

"Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Byungchan mendesah frustasi begitu telponnya terputus. Dia merindukan pesan-pesan singkat dari Seungsik dan ketiadaan pesan itu nyaris membuatnya tak waras. Lagi-lagi skenario buruk terputar di kepalanya menjelang dia tertidur, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Seungsik, berharap jika dia dapat tenang setelah mendengar suaranya. Dua kali mendengar bahwa Seungsik tidak pergi kemana-mana membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan Byungchan tidak akan heran jika keesokan paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi kebingungan karena tak dapat mengingat bagaimana dia dapat tertidur.

***

Byungchan sudah banyak belajar selama dia menata hati sendirian, di dalam kamarnya yang penuh akan aroma masa lalu. Bahwa sejatinya, setiap orang punya kisahnya masing-masing dalam berjuang untuk berdamai dengan luka dan setiap orang punya rentang waktunya masing-masing. Dulu, sewaktu dirinya belum mengalami rasanya terjatuh karena patah hati, dia selalu keheranan mengapa ada seseorang yang mampu berdamai dengan luka begitu cepat dan kemudian mampu menata dan menyiapkan hati untuk siapapun kelak yang singgah. Semesta punya rahasia, punya rencana yang paling baik untuk setiap orang, begitu yang ia yakini ketika pikirannya menjurus untuk menghakimi orang-orang yang mampu berdamai dengan cepat. Byungchan tidak percaya dengan karma, tapi dia meyakini bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia berikan pada semesta, akan kembali dalam bentuk yang nyaris sama padanya. Siapa sangka bahwa Byungchan sekarang tengah berusaha damai dan menata hati untuk Seungsik? 

Byungchan tidak pernah menganggap Seungsik sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan luka, apalagi dia tahu betapa tak adil rasanya untuk seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan semata agar bisa melupakan masa lalu. Tak adil ketika Seungsik begitu tulus padanya, sementara Byungchan masih harus menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya dia selesaikan. Menyakitkan memang, apalagi kini bisa dibilang Byungchan egois. Byungchan butuh waktu sementara dia menahan Seungsik untuk tidak menjauh, di saat dia tahu bagaimana Seungsik menyimpan perasaannya. Tapi kembali lagi pada semesta dan sejuta rahasianya. Byungchan yang menutup semua jalan yang mengarah pada mantannya, kini malah membuka sendiri semua jalan itu. Nomor ponselnya di _unblock_ , berikut semua sosial medianya. Byungchan menggulirkan layar di profil Instagram mantannya. Ada denyut lega, tahu bahwa mantannya baik-baik saja lewat unggahan fotonya beberapa waktu silam. Byungchan mengarahkan jemarinya pada foto profilnya lalu menekannya hingga tampilan khas Instastory menyambutnya. Mantannya baru saja mengupdate bahwa dirinya sedang makan malam dan Byungchan buru-buru mengecek jam. Harusnya, mantannya sudah berada di rumah dan bersantai sejenak. 

Byungchan menarik napas beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa dia butuh _closure_. Semenakutkan apapun _closure_ itu, Byungchan perlu mendengarnya. Perasaan Seungsik padanya bukan urusannya, tapi perasaan Byungchan pada Seungsik adalah urusannya kan?

Byungchan lalu menekan tombol hijau di layar. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga hitungan kelima, panggilannya masih belum tersambung. Sampai di nada dering terakhir, mantannya mengangkat teleponnya, "Byung..chan?"

"Iya. Byungchan. Kita bisa ketemu?"

***

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Byungchan sangat yakin bahwa Seungsik bukanlah pelariannya dari mantan kekasihnya. Yang pertama, Byungchan sama sekali tak merasa memaksakan diri untuk menerima Seungsik berada di dekatnya, malah Seungsik yang menanyakan persetujuan Byungchan bahwa dia boleh berada di dekatnya. Sedari awal, Byungchan memang sudah menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya setelah tahu bahwa Seungsik adalah pria yang paham akan _consent_ , makanya dia tenang jika berada di dekat Seungsik. Yang kedua, tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit pikiran untuk membandingkan Seungsik dan mantannya apabila mereka kebetulan melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan di hati Byungchan, misalnya seserhana memberikan tisu sebelum Byungchan meminta. Tak ada pikiran ia rindu dibegitukan oleh mantannya di saat Seungsik melakukan hal itu. Intinya, tidak ada _overlapping_ perasaan setiap kali Seungsik bersikap baik padanya. 

Keyakinannya semakin bertambah ketika dirinya mendudukkan diri di depan _work_ _station_ nya dan tersenyum saat Seungsik menyapa, "berhasil bikin coklat panasnya?"

Byungchan menggeleng, "belum nyobain bikin. Gue langsung tidur habis telpon lo."

Byungchan berani bersumpah jika dia melihat semburat merah muda muncul sesaat di pipi Seungsik sebelum pria itu kembali pada komposurnya, "syukur kalo gitu. Nanti gue tanyain mama deh, dimana tempat beli teh herbal yang ampuh banget buat ngatasin susah tidur. Barangkali lo butuh buat nyetok di rumah."

"Makasih ya, Sik."

" _Anytime_."

Mereka bertukar senyum sebelum sama-sama sibuk membaca resep dua camilan yang akan mereka buat hari ini. Byungchan memilih kue lumpur dan kroket daging sapi untuk tema kali ini, sementara Seungsik memilih ongol-ongol dan pastel. Pilihan yang cukup riskan untuk Byungchan, jika mengingat bahwa sebenarnya mantan kekasihnyalah yang menyukai dua penganan ini, dan dengan segala pemikiran yang bercampur aduk di kepalanya, Byungchan ragu jika dia dapat memasak dengan baik. 

Hakyeon sudah mulai mendemokan cara memasak kue lumpur ketika konsentrasi Byungchan mulai terbagi. Pikiran yang dia pikir sudah tertata dengan baik, kembali berantakan hanya dalam sekejap. Semakin lama Hakyeon menjelaskan bagaimana kue lumpur dibuat, semakin berantakan pula isi kepala Byungchan. Kenangan bersama mantannya sekarang diputar dengan cepat di otaknya, beberapa momen yang berkaitan dengan kue lumpur bahkan terulang beberapa kali dengan kecepatan yang amat lambat dan membuat Byungchan semakin tersiksa. Byungchan menundukkan kepala dan mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Kepalanya berisik, mempertanyakan apakah dia benar-benar tulus pada Seungsik di saat kepalanya masih seringkali mengingat akan beberapa momennya dengan mantan, meski Byungchan tak pernah membandingkan Seungsik dan mantannya secara langsung. Pertanyaan lain muncul adalah bagaimana jika sebenarnya mantannya memilih untuk berpisah supaya mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka masih saling sayang? Lantas bagaimana dengan dia yang dengan egois memohon Seungsik untuk tinggal?

"...chan? Byungchan?", Seungsik memanggil pelan, "lo gapapa?"

Byungchan menoleh ke kiri, ke arah Seungsik duduk, lalu menggeleng pelan, "gapapa."

Byungchan tersenyum canggung dan Seungsik jadi urung menanyakan lebih jauh. Ada sesuatu yang salah tapi Seungsik tak bisa bertanya mengapa. Seungsik membalas dengan senyuman singkat, yang entah kenapa membuat kepala Byungchan semakin sakit. 

Seungsik layak untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus darinya, bukan kasih yang masih tersisa dari seperempat sayangnya terhadap mantan. Seungsik harus tahu diri untuk tidak berharap, padahal Byungchan ingin Seungsik berharap karena perasaan mereka sama. Yang jadi pembeda adalah, Byungchan benar-benar membutuhkan penutup, supaya dia bisa memulai yang baru dengan Seungsik.

"Byungchan!", Seungsik berseru keras ketika tak sengaja melihat Byungchan nyaris menuang adonan kue lumpur pada kompor, bukannya pada cetakan, "hati-hati!"

Hakyeon yang kebetulan sedang berada di _work_ _station_ tak jauh dari situ, langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Byungchan yang kaget. "Byungchan, kamu gapapa?"

"I-iya..kak, eh, chef, saya gapapa."

"Kamu sakit? Muka kamu pucet gitu," kata Hakyeon yang melihat titik-titik keringat muncul dengan sangat banyak di dahi Byungchan. Byungchan sendiri tak bisa menjawab melainkan hanya bergerak gelisah di tempat. "Taro dulu wadahnya, saya buatin teh anget. Tunggu di ruang makan ya?"

Byungchan mengangguk lemas, sementara salah satu asisten Hakyeon diperintahkan untuk mengantar Byungchan. Byungchan mengerling ke arah Seungsik yang terlihat khawatir dan melambai kecil berusaha meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tak lama setelah Byungchan duduk di kursi tempat dia dan Seungsik biasa duduk, Hakyeon masuk membawakan baki berisi sepoci kecil teh dan dua cangkir. Dia masih memberikan instruksi pada asistennya, sebelum akhirnya pintu ruang makan ditutup dan kini hanya suara langkah Hakyeon yang terdengar. Pria itu menuangkan teh ke salah satu cangkir dan menyorongkannya pada Byungchan, "diminum dulu."

Byungchan mengangguk lalu menyeruput tehnya hati-hati. Tehnya hangat dan wangi dan secara perlahan berisik di kepalanya mereda, namun tak sepenuhnya menghilang. Setidaknya cukup bagi Byungchan untuk mengambil napas dan menenangkan diri. 

"Udah enakan?", tanya Hakyeon yang disambut anggukan lemah Byungchan, "ayo ambil napas dulu supaya lebih rileks lagi." Byungchan mengangguk dan menurut. Byungchan bernapas dalam-dalam selama beberapa kali sebelum Hakyeon melanjut bicara, "Byungchan lagi banyak pikiran ya? Saya tau, pasti susah banget buat Byungchan ngelakuin ini, tapi sebisa mungkin kalau lagi masak, pikirannya jangan kemana-mana ya? Di dapur banyak peralatan berbahaya, meleng sedikit kamu bisa luka."

"Iya kak, maaf," Byungchan menunduk, merasa bersalah karena Hakyeon malah sibuk dengannya, bukannya mengajar. 

"Dimaafin. Kamu jangan ragu cerita sama saya kalo kamu lagi ada masalah. Selama saya bisa bantu, pasti saya bantu."

Byungchan mengangguk dan Hakyeon mengusap tangan Byungchan yang dingin, "abisin dulu tehnya, baru kita balik ke kelas. Gak usah buru-buru."

Byungchan meneguk tehnya lambat-lambat dan membiarkan hangat menguasai badannya yang tadinya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Berisik di kepalanya juga semakin lemah, mengembalikan pikiran rasionalnya ke tempat semula. Hakyeon berhenti menggosok tangan Byungchan saat dirasa tangan Byungchan tak sedingin tadi. "Udah siap ke kelas?", Hakyeon bertanya dan tersenyum hangat begitu Byungchan mengangguk. "Pelan-pelan aja, ada saya sama Seungsik yang siap bantu kamu."

Byungchan tersenyum simpul. Lagi-lagi dia menyakiti Seungsik, meski bagi Seungsik, apa yang dirasa Seungsik bukanlah urusannya. 

*

Hakyeon menepati ucapannya untuk membantu Byungchan selama sisa pelajaran. Dia menginstruksikan Byungchan untuk memanggang kue lumpur dan menggoreng kroket hanya sejumlah berapa yang dia dan Seungsik ingin makan, bukannya sejumlah resep aslinya yang berjumlah dua puluh buah per resep. Dan begitu Seungsik menyelesaikan _plating_ , lelaki itu diberi arahan untuk membereskan peralatan yang Byungchan pakai dan diiyakan Seungsik dengan segera. Setelah selesai, barulah mereka pindah ke ruang makan untuk sesi santap siang bersama.

Byungchan dan Seungsik sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Hakyeon berkeliling ke meja lain sebelum berdiam di meja mereka hingga acara makan siang berakhir. Hal ini yang kemudian dimanfaatkan Byungchan untuk berbicara pada Seungsik. Dia mau Seungsik tahu soal perasaannya dan Seungsik juga berhak tahu apa yang akan berubah dari mereka sesudah ini, "Habis ini gue mau ketemu mantan."

Seungsik mengerjapkan mata pelan. Pasti kaget, karena tak menyangka pembuka obrolan mereka adalah sesuatu yang berat. Tapi setelah beberapa saat dia hanya bertanya, "dianter Hanse?"

"Gue udah bilang Hanse kalo gue mau berangkat sendiri. Tapi setelah kejadian di kelas tadi...gue jadi ragu mau berangkat sendiri tanpa kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

"Mau gue anterin?"

Byungchan menoleh dan memandang Seungsik tepat di kedua bola matanya. Tidakkah dia merasa sakit karena menawarkan Byungchan bertemu mantannya? Tidakkah ia khawatir jika ia tak punya kesempatan jika ternyata Byungchan dan mantannya kembali? Byungchan tahu bahwa Seungsik menunggunya dengan tidak kemana-mana, tapi bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan untuk Seungsik? 

"Sik…"

"Gue udah bilang, perasaan gue urusan gue. Gak ada hubungannya sama nolongin orang. Gue nawarin bantuan karena lo, temen gue, lagi kesusahan ketemu mantannya. Ga ada yang salah 'kan?", Seungsik berkata hati-hati, takut menyinggung Byungchan yang hari ini begitu rapuh, "gapapa, gak usah mikir macem-macem. Selama lo dapet _closure_ apapun itu, gue ikut seneng. Itu artinya lo udah bisa mulai jalan lagi tanpa ngeliat ke belakang, dan berdamai dengan luka. Apapun _closure_ nya, gue tetep ga bakalan kemana-mana. Gue tetep bakalan jadi Seungsik yang biasa lo mintain tolong kapan aja. Gausah khawatirin gue."

"G-gue gatau harus bilang apa selain makasih."

"Lo bahagia aja Byungchan, nanti gue pun bakal bahagia. Oke?"

Byungchan enggan menjawab. Hatinya nyeri sekali.

*

Pertemuan mereka setelah nyaris enam bulan berlalu rupanya tak secanggung dan sekaku yang dibayangkan Byungchan. Rasanya seperti sedang bertemu kawan lama yang jarang berjumpa, bukannya sedang bertemu dengan mantan kekasih dan membahas hal-hal di antara mereka yang sudah berakhir. Mantan kekasihnya itu mungkin menangkap gelagat Byungchan yang kentara menampakkan ketidaknyamanan, jadi percakapan dimulai dengan hal-hal kasual seperti menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan kabar orang-orang di sekitar mereka, sampai Byungchan terlihat jauh lebih rileks dan nyaman. Byungchan juga sama sekali tak keberatan dengan alur pembicaraan seperti ini, mengingat mau bagaimanapun, ini mantan kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling tahu kapan Byungchan merasa tak nyaman dan kapan Byungchan merasa aman. Alurnya memang lambat dan terkesan basa-basi, tapi dengan pembicaraan mereka yang semakin intens, Byungchan paham bahwa mantannya hanya ingin dia merasa tak terbebani saat duduk permasalahannya dibuka. 

Rasanya seperti luka basah yang dicuci dengan cairan antiseptik. Terasa perih, akan tetapi luka tersebut biasanya akan lebih cepat mengering dan menutup. Pembicaraan ini pun kurang lebih sama. Menyakitkan dan perih, apalagi saat Byungchan mendengar bagian dimana mantannya harus menahan semuanya sendirian hanya agar Byungchan tidak tersakiti. Padahal sejatinya, dia sedang melukai dirinya sendiri dan pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama terluka karena terlalu egois. Hubungan yang berawal dengan kasih sayang, diakhiri dalam keadaan mereka saling melukai satu sama lain tanpa sadar. Mantannya bersalah karena tak jujur soal perasaannya, dan Byungchan bersalah karena tak mau mendengarkan. 

"Maaf ya, Byungchan. Buat semuanya, buat apa yang kamu lalui setelah aku mengakhiri dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan buat kamu," katanya sambil menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus, "ini mungkin terdengar klise, tapi aku jujur soal ini. Daripada sama aku, akan ada orang lain yang bakal narik keluar semua kebaikan kamu, semua pesona kamu. Akan ada orang lain yang mampu menerima kamu lebih baik daripada aku, akan ada orang lain yang lebih pantas berjalan di sebelah kamu sampai kamu tua renta. Akan ada orang yang sayang sama kamu tanpa syarat. Karena kalo kita memaksakan kehendak buat bareng-bareng, aku bisa lihat bahwa pada akhirnya kita menyakiti satu sama lain dan kita gak bahagia dengan adanya 'kita'. Sesuatu yang ga sejalan dengan prinsipku karena kita berdua harus sama-sama bahagia. Jadi, dengan berat hati, aku memilih udahan. Semoga kamu ngerti Byungchan."

Hening cukup lama sampai Byungchan menghela napasnya panjang. Dia menyunggingkan senyum lemah dan mengangguk, "aku ngerti kok."

Tatapan keduanya bertemu di tengah lalu Byungchan merasakan lega yang luar biasa di dadanya. Pundaknya ringan, karena beban yang dipikulnya telah lenyap lewat pembicaraan panjang selama hampir satu jam. Keduanya memang tak lagi sejalan, tapi perasaan yang masih memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain membuat mereka sepakat untuk kembali bersahabat seperti dahulu dan tidak ada yang merasa keberatan karena pada dasarnya mereka berawal dari sahabat. Pembicaraan mengenai mereka sudah dipinggirkan, dan sekarang pembicaraan terpusat pada 'aku' dan 'kamu' sebagai entitas yang berbeda. Mantannya bercerita bagaimana karirnya yang berkembang cukup cepat dan merasa belum perlu untuk memulai hubungan baru dan Byungchan yang malu-malu bercerita jika dia kini sedang mengikuti pelatihan memasak dan semakin terampil dalam memasak. Sudah tak ada lagi kesedihan yang terasa, terganti oleh tawa dan senyum khas kedua sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. Sayangnya pertemuan kali ini harus segera diakhiri karena mantannya harus menghadiri acara lain bersama teman-teman gerejanya di tempat yang tak jauh dari sini. Byungchan pun mohon izin untuk menghubungi Seungsik, memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa urusannya sudah selesai. Mantannya tersenyum hangat ketika Byungchan selesai menelepon Seungsik. 

"Dianterin siapa? Tumben ga minta anter Hanse."

"Temen pelatihan. Tadinya mau kesini sendiri, tapi kamu tau sendiri aku kalo lagi _overthinking_ kaya apa, jadi dia nawarin anter."

"Dan ditungguin?"

Telinga Byungchan memerah. Mantannya mengucap puja-puji kepada Tuhan di dalam hati, bersyukur karena Byungchan sudah mulai berdamai dengan lukanya. 

"Iya. Sekalian mampir ke tempat temennya."

Ada sesuatu yang belum memiliki nama antara Byungchan dan Seungsik, jadi dia hanya bertanya, "orangnya baik 'kan?"

"Itu...baru bisa aku pastiin setelah beberapa waktu sama dia, gak sih?" ujar Byungchan cepat, berusaha terdengar wajar walaupun gagal. 

"Iya. Kamu masih punya banyak waktu untuk mastiin itu kok. Pelan-pelan ya Byungchan. Kalau dia memang tulus sama kamu, dia gak akan kemana-mana," Byungchan mengangguk pelan, "kamu bisa cerita sama aku kaya dulu lagi, kapan aja. Kita _bro_ , kan?"

"Iya. _Bro_ banget."

Mantannya bersikukuh mengantar Byungchan hingga sisi jalan dan ikut menunggu bersama Byungchan sampai mobil Seungsik masuk ke dalam jarak pandang mereka. Mantannya kemudian berkata, " _bro hug_?"

" _Bro hug_ ," Byungchan mengiyakan sambil memeluk mantannya erat dan melepasnya, "sampai ketemu lagi."

Mantannya mengangguk dan membalikkan badan begitu mobil Seungsik kian mendekat. Mulutnya merapal doa yang tak ada putus-putusnya untuk kebahagian dirinya dan kebahagiaan Byungchan ke depannya

***

Tahun ini mungkin tahun dimana Byungchan mengucapkan syukur paling banyak di antara tahun-tahun lainnya karena dia tersadar bahwa selama ini dia dikelilingi oleh orang baik. Hakyeon menepati janjinya bahwa Byungchan boleh datang kepadanya kapan saja untuk bercerita dan disinilah mereka duduk, di salah satu ruang _meeting_ di gedung pelatihan, setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai. 

"Kamu datang kesini dan minta waktu saya sebentar buat ngobrol, bukan cuman buat ngasih tau kalo kamu mau ganti makanan yang bakal kamu buat untuk topik kali ini 'kan?", selidik Hakyeon sambil menatap Byungchan yang menunduk, sedikit salah tingkah karena tak percaya Hakyeon bisa melihat ada maksud di balik bergantinya menu masakan untuk topik hari ini. "Kalau cuman karena bakal ngerepotin saya dan tim untuk nyiapin bahan masakan buat kamu, saya dan tim ga merasa repot. Toh dari awal, kami memang selalu menyiapkan bahan makanan lebih banyak dari jumlah peserta, karena mana tau ada yang gak sengaja bikin masakannya gosong, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir untuk itu." Hakyeon lalu menatap Byungchan lembut, "jadi ada apa? Kamu bisa cerita sama saya dan saya janji gak akan menghakimi kamu."

Byungchan menarik napas pelan, "Sejujurnya saya malu untuk ngomong soal ini karena kak Hakyeon udah ajarin saya banyak hal selama dua bulan ke belakang. Mungkin memang _skill_ masak saya yang gak berkembang sama sekali, makanya saya seringkali mentok ketika buat sesuatu di dapur. Rasanya kaya ada yang kurang, padahal saya udah lakuin semua _step-step_ nya tanpa kelewat. Biasanya saya cuek aja, tapi kali ini saya gabisa cuek karena saya mau kasih masakan buatan saya sendiri sama seseorang," Byungchan menarik napas, berharap tidak ada rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya, "sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dia selalu ada buat saya. Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi saya tetap ga puas sama hasilnya. Kak Hakyeon paham 'kan maksudnya? Intinya saya butuh arahan dari kak Hakyeon sekali lagi untuk kasus semacam ini."

Ekspresi Hakyeon melembut dan tersenyum hangat lalu berkata, "ini masih praduga saya, tapi rasanya saya tahu bahwa kamu memang melewatkan sesuatu. Kamu tahu gak, apa yang paling mendasar saat kamu memasak buat orang lain?", Byungchan menggeleng pelan, "memasak buat orang lain itu bukan berarti harus sempurna dan enak tetapi memasak buat orang lain itu harus disertai perasaan tulus, perasaan penuh harap supaya yang makan masakan kamu bisa ngerasain bahwa kamu berusaha keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Kamu mungkin pernah denger bahwa ada beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang ga bisa masak tapi sekalinya mereka mencoba masak, entah kenapa rasanya enak banget. Hal itu semata terjadi karena selama prosesnya mereka banyak menuangkan berbagai perasaan positif selama memasak, perasaan bahwa mereka berharap, masakan mereka akan baik-baik saja untuk dimakan dan bisa mengembalikan energi semua anggota keluarga setelah seharian beraktivitas. Sesederhana itu tetapi kamu lupa karena kamu lebih fokus sama hasilnya, bukan pada prosesnya."

Byungchan mengangguk lemah dan Hakyeon menguatkan Byungchan, "kamu paham 'kan? Selama mereka yang dikasih makanan sama kamu bisa ngerasain betapa tulusnya kamu, saya jamin, rasa akan jadi urutan paling akhir," Hakyeon tersenyum sekali lagi, "kebanyakan orang menganggap makanan adalah hal yang terlalu biasa karena kita selalu makan untuk bertahan hidup, tapi nyatanya makanan mampu menggerakkan hati manusia sebegitunya. Makanan bisa meninggalkan jejak sebagai kenangan manis atau bahkan hal traumatik. Makanya saya harap, kamu mampu menuangkan banyak pikiran positif, banyak harapan positif supaya perasaan tulus kamu tersampaikan dan makanan ini akan meninggalkan jejak sebagai kenangan manis. Semoga ucapan saya gak membingungkan, ya, Byungchan."

"Ga, kak. Saya paham kok maksudnya kak Hakyeon."

"Senang kalo kamu paham," Hakyeon berkata sambil melirik jam. Lima belas menit sebelum kelas dan dia perlu melakukan _briefing_ dengan asistennya sebelum mulai mengajar, "gapapa kalo kita ke kelas sekarang?"

"Gapapa kak," kata Byungchan sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi, disusul Hakyeon. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lorong sampai Byungchan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan terkesiap pelan. 

Hakyeon baru saja akan bertanya mengapa, namun saat mengikuti arah pandang Byungchan, dia paham sekarang pada siapa Byungchan akan memberikan masakannya. Intuisinya akan Seungsik dan Byungchan mengarah pada satu kesimpulan yang rupanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti cenayang jika benar terjadi di hari ini. Hakyeon menggelengkan kepala dan menoleh untuk menyadarkan Byungchan dari lamunannya, "Byungchan?"

"Eh? Eh, maaf kak, meleng barusan." 

Hakyeon mengangguk dan mereka kembali bersisian menyusuri lorong. Saat Hakyeon akan berbelok ke ruang tempat asistennya berkumpul, dia sempatkan untuk berkata, "semoga sukses, Byungchan!", yang disambut dengan wajah memerah Byungchan. Byungchan mengucap terimakasih dengan canggung sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Seungsik yang ternyata menunggunya tanpa diminta.

*

Seungsik paham sekali apabila Byungchan masih menghindari obrolan mengenai apa yang terjadi di pekan lalu, saat dia dan sang mantan memutuskan untuk bertemu. Perlu waktu untuk betul-betul memahami tentang langkah apa yang keduanya ambil, jadi Seungsik juga tak berani menanyakan mengapa. Pikirnya, Byungchan akan bercerita sendiri bila sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya dan Seungsik hanya bisa menunggu Byungchan untuk menginisiasi sesi cerita mereka. Mereka tak banyak berinteraksi selama sepekan ini, namun Byungchan sesekali menanyakan soal bahan makanan pada Seungsik dan Seungsik sadar bahwa Byungchan sedang membutuhkan banyak spasi untuk dirinya sendiri. 

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu menolak bantuannya beberapa kali saat Seungsik mendekat untuk menawarkan bantuannya. Byungchan terlihat begitu serius dan membuat Seungsik jadi sungkan bertanya lebih jauh. Laki-laki itu berusaha berpikir positif bahwa Byungchan menolak bantuannya memang karena Byungchan sanggup membuat _fortune_ _cookie_ dan _praline_ nya sendiri, bukan karena tak nyaman akan kehadiran Seungsik. Pikiran negatif lainnya diusir jauh-jauh saat Byungchan menoleh dan mengatakan bahwa dia menantikan pai apel Seungsik, karena mencium bau lezat kayu manis dan apel saat Seungsik membuat isian painya, dan membuat Seungsik lega bahwa Byungchan masih bersikap biasa. Seungsik juga tak bisa menolak ketika Byungchan menawarkan diri untuk sekalian mencuci peralatan memasak yang digunakan oleh Seungsik, sebagai sebuah upaya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Byungchan memang bersikap biasa saja. 

Nyatanya Byungchan memang bersikap biasa saja, meski tak banyak percakapan yang tercipta selama mereka menunggu peserta lain menyelesaikan masakan masing-masing. Entah intuisi Seungsik yang salah atau memang benar Byungchan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seungsik berkali-kali mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa hak Byungchan untuk tidak bercerita padanya, jadi sebisa mungkin dia mendistraksi diri dengan melihat awan di luar jendela atau menanggapi pertanyaan kasual dari Byungchan. 

"Tolong dicicipin ya Sik," kata Byungchan saat Hakyeon sudah mengumumkan bahwa acara makan siang terakhir mereka telah dimulai, "aku takut _fortune cookie_ nya kurang _crispy_ teksturnya. Sekalian sama _praline_ nya. Cara bikinnya emang gampang, tapi proses pencairan cokelatnya bikin frustasi."

Seungsik terkekeh dan memberikan satu potongan besar pai apelnya untuk dicicipi Byungchan, "siap."

Seungsik menggigit _fortune cookie_ nya dan terkejut karena menyadari Byungchan bahkan menyiapkan sepotong kertas kecil berisi keberuntungannya di dalam kukis. Dengan hati-hati Seungsik menarik kertasnya dan membukanya perlahan. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah Byungchan yang terkekehㅡtertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Seungsik saat membaca isi kertas keberuntungannya, "Byungchan?"

"Apa?", tanya Byungchan sambil menahan tawa, "ini bukan _prank_ kok. Gue serius."

Seungsik meletakkan kertasnya di meja dan dengan segera tangannya meraih segelas air dan meminumnya. Dia perlu berpikir jernih dan sesekali mencubiti tangannya sendiri, takut bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Tawa Byungchan semakin mengeras dan kini tubuhnya sudah menghadap Seungsik sepenuhnya, "kenapa sih Seungsik? Kok kaku gitu?", Byungchan menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang dibuat menyiku di atas meja, "lucu banget."

Dua kata terakhir yang dilayangkan Byungchan dengan telak membuat wajah Seungsik merah padam. Dengan suara pelan, dia berkata, "kamu jangan jail gitu, dong."

Giliran Byungchan yang kalah telak dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya juga memerah, grogi karena dipanggil kamu oleh Seungsik, "tapi aku ga bercanda, Seungsik. Aku serius...ngajak kamu kencan habis ini."

Seungsik lemas. Ternyata diajak kencan oleh seseorang yang ditaksir punya efek luar biasa mengerikan karena kakinya mendadak terasa seperti jeli. Beruntung mereka sedang duduk, jadi tidak ada adegan _ndlosor_ di lantai karena meleleh diajak berkencan. Seungsik masih memikirkan bagaimana baiknya mengiyakan ajakan Byungchan tanpa terlihat terlalu bersemangat, tapi Byungchan malah menganggap Seungsik tak menyetujui idenya dengan bertanya, "kamu gamau?"

"Mau, Byungchan. Mau." Persetan dengan Seungsik yang terdengar agresif. Ini Byungchan, yang akhirnya memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekat dan masuk ke dalam spasinya. Mana bisa Seungsik mengatakan tidak di saat dia sudah jatuh sedemikian dalam pada Byungchan.

"Oke," kata Byungchan pelan, "kamu cuman perlu nunggu sedikit lagi sampe aku lari ke tempat kamu."

Seungsik rasanya mau berteriak.

***

Setelah beberapa kali melakukan agenda kencan di luar rumah, Byungchan memutuskan bahwa mereka juga perlu melakukan agenda kencan di rumah. Agenda kali ini dilakukan di rumah Byungchan, dengan pertimbangan dia ingin mencoba membuat _chocolate mousse_ dan dia mau Seungsik yang mencicipinya untuk pertama kali. Seungsik sama sekali tak keberatan bangun sedikit awal dan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kediamannya menuju kediaman Byungchan untuk menghindari kemacetan siang hari di akhir pekan yang khas. Mereka memulai kencan di rumah dengan menonton ulang Harry Potter secara maraton, dan berhenti di tengah-tengah proses pengejaran Scabbers ke Dedalu Perkasa, karena baik Seungsik dan Byungchan sama-sama merasa lapar. Mereka sepakat untuk santap siang dengan spageti _aglio_ _olio_ udang dengan _chocolate mousse_ yang dibuat Byungchan sehari sebelumnya. 

"Ini tu gagal, Seungsik, makanya gak aku makan semalem. Liat, bentuknya gak menggiurkan gitu."

"Kata kamu visual itu gak penting buat makanan."

"Ya memang. Tapi siapa yang mau makan kalo bentuknya ga karuan gini."

"Aku mau kok?"

"Seungsik," rajuk Byungchan, "makan es krim aja ya? Jangan makan ini?"

"Lha aku maunya ini?", kata Seungsik, "aku percaya kok kalo rasanya gak seancur visualnya. _It's chocolate, after all._ Ga ada coklat yang ga enak."

Byungchan menyenderkan pinggangnya di konter saat menyadari Seungsik tetap bersikukuh untuk memakan _chocolate_ _mousse_ nya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Seungsik memelankan suaranya, "gapapa, ya? Udah lama aku ga makan masakan kamu, makanya aku ngotot nyobain ini. Aku tu kangen sama masakan kamu."

"Yaudah," jawab Byungchan. Tak sanggup untuk menolak setelah Seungsik meminta dengan cara yang tak mampu ia tolak, "lepeh aja kalo gak enak."

Seungsik menyuap sesendok besar _mousse_ pada mulutnya dan menikmati bagaimana _mousse_ itu terasa lembut di mulutnya. Agak kurang manis untuk standar _chocolate mousse_ , tapi ini cocok sekali untuk Seungsik yang kurang menyukai makanan manis. Seungsik menyuapkan lagi sesendok besar _mousse_ dan berkomentar, "enak kok. Terlepas dari bentuknya yang masih belum konsisten, tapi dia lembut kok pas dikulum di dalam mulut. Trus rasanya gak manis juga, jadiㅡ."

Byungchan sudah kehilangan fokusnya karena konsentrasinya terpusat pada ujung bibir Seungsik yang belepotan _chocolate ganache._ Lelaki itu masih bersemangat bicara,membahas apa yang perlu diperbaiki dari _mousse_ nya. Bibir Seungsik masih belum diam, membuka dan menutup, dan membuat ujung bibirnya semakin berantakan. Mata Byungchan sudah terfiksasi sempurna pada bibir Seungsik dan tanpa disadari Byungchan, kepalanya maju dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Seungsik dengan lembut. Lidahnya dijulurkan guna melenyapkan _ganache_ sialan dari bibir Seungsik, lalu setelahnya bibir Seungsik disesap pelan, ketagihan akibat merasai coklat dari ujung bibir Seungsik. Setelah tak ada lagi coklat yang bisa dirasai Byungchan, lelaki itu melepaskan ciuman dan kepalanya ditundukkan dan keningnya disandarkan pada bahu Seungsik, "sumpah, malu banget."

Seungsik terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan Byungchan menyembunyikan wajah di bahunya. Byungchan pasti masih terkejut akan kemajuan skinship mereka jadi dia biarkan saja lelaki itu meminjam bahunya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan Byungchan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengangkat kepala, Seungsik memutuskan untuk meraih tangan kiri Byungchan yang tergantung di sisi tubuhnya. Jemarinya diselipkan di antara jemari Byungchan dan sesekali jempolnya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Byungchan, seolah ingin memberi tahu bahwa dia tak keberatan dicium Byungchan barusan. 

"Byungchan?", Byungchan hanya mendengung dan Seungsik terkekeh lagi lalu berkata, "kalo aku minta cium lagi, boleh?"

Byungchan meremat tangan Seungsik kencang, sementara kepalanya semakin disurukkan kepada bahu Seungsik. Seungsik tak berkata apa-apa namun jempolnya tak berhenti mengusap punggung tangan Byungchan sampai lelaki itu pelan-pelan menegakkan kepala dan memandang Seungsik lurus-lurus. "Boleh."

Tautan tangan mereka tak dilepas dan kepala keduanya bertemu di tengah. Seungsik menikmati sekali bagaimana bibir Byungchan terasa begitu lembut saat menempel di bibirnya, makanya lelaki itu memilih mencium Byungchan dengan tempo yang teramat pelan. Dihisapnya lembut bibir atas dan bawah Byungchan bergantian sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang Byungchan penuh-penuh, "kamu cantik banget."

"Mau lagi," rengek Byungchan tak terima karena Seungsik berhenti menciumnya hanya untuk mengucapkan bahwa dia cantik. Itu memang fakta, jadinya menyebalkan sekali ciumannya terganggu oleh fakta yang baru disadari Seungsik. "Cium lagi."

Seungsik mendengus, namun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Byungchan. Ciumannya sedikit diperdalam daripada tadi dan membuat Byungchan menangkup pipi Seungsik dengan tangannya yang tidak bertautan dengan tangan Seungsik, supaya Seungsik tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sesekali mereka tersenyum di antara jeda berciuman karena gigi mereka bertabrakan dan keduanya tidak protes atau menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mereka masih saling mencium, saling menjilati seluruh isi mulut tanpa terkecuali dan Seungsik baru berhenti saat Byungchan mendorong pipinya lembut untuk melepaskan ciuman. Byungchan menunduk lagi dan menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Seungsik untuk mengatur napas. Seungsik sendiri masih setia mengusap punggung tangan Byungchan dengan jempolnya,menunggu napas Byungchan yang tadinya terengah-engah kembali normal dan berkata, "duduk yuk. Kasian kamu kakinya pegel berdiri terus." 

Byungchan menurut. Dua wadah kecil berisi _chocolate_ _mousse_ dipindah ke meja di ruang tengah dan mereka melanjutkan acara menonton maraton Harry Potter, seolah tak ada jeda berarti selama mereka menekan tombol pause saat mereka sepakat untuk mengisi perut. Adapun yang menjadi bukti bahwa ada jeda cukup berarti adalah bagaimana Byungchan meletakkan kepala dengan nyaman di atas bahu Seungsik, dengan tangannya dan tangan Seungsik saling bertautan di atas paha Seungsik, dan sesekali lelaki itu mencium tangan Byungchan yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya sendiri selama sisa film diputar.

Byungchan tak bisa merasakan efek kupu-kupu terbang ataupun festival kembang api di perutnya, tapi seluruh selnya meneriakkan, " _he is the one_ ," berkali-kali saat lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut atau diam-diam mencuri kecup di bibirnya saat Byungchan mendongak menatapnya. Dan, Byungchan pikir, ini sudah cukup untuk memulai tahapan baru di hidupnya lagi.

***

"Sebagai penutup _briefing_ pagi ini, gue mau menyampaikan bahwa per hari ini sampai tiga minggu ke depan, gue bakal ga bisa bantu kalian lembur biasa dan terutana lembur di hari libur. Mohon bantuan dari temen-temen, ya, supaya target kita tetep kecapai meski gue gabisa bantu banyak," kata Seungsik sambil tersenyum. 

"Kayak _deja_ _vu_ ya, pake pamit-pamit begini," sindir Sooil, yang sayangnya hanya ditanggapi Seungsik dengan senyumnya yang biasa, "mau kemana lagi deh? pelatihan jahit?"

"Eh cuy, mending gak usah ditanyain. Berani taruhan, lo bakal ga percaya kalo tau dia bakal kemana," sahut Chan, yang diamini tiga orang disebelahnya, "asli deh, lo bakal misuh-misuh kalo tahu."

"Bentar-bentar," Jaeyoung menyela, "ini agak mencurigakan banget karena lo ngumpulin kita kayak dua tahun lalu dan ujungnya bangke banget. Gue ga yakin lo mau jailin kita lagi dengan cara yang sama. Jujur sama gue, lo mau ikut pelatihan jadi tukang pijit di Thailand ya?"

"Duh," keluh Minsoo, "Sik, mending lo kasih tau aja deh sebenernya lo mau kemana. Gue males banget ngadepin mereka yang nanti teriak-teriak histeris kalo udah tau lo mau kemana."

"Iya, ya?", kata Seungsik sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil beberapa plastik bening berisi amplop, yang semua orang harusnya tahu implikasinya kemana namun tak ada yang berani mengomentari sampai Seungsik berkata, "dateng ya _guys_ , ke nikahan gue minggu depan."

Empat orang yang dua tahun lalu mendengus saat Seungsik mengumumkan bahwa ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu lembur di akhir minggu untuk pergi ke pelatihan memasak, kini tertawa terbahak-bahak saat empat orang yang lain mengumpat keras-keras, tak percaya bahwa Seungsik betulan mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan seseorang yang dia temui di pelatihan memasak.

***


End file.
